YuGiOh: SKR
by Usyra
Summary: A mysterious Irish duelist comes to Japan, and chaos ensues...
1. The Stranger from Ireland

Chapter 1: The Stranger from Ireland

The boy laughed maniacally as the bunker burned to the ground before him. "What wonderful karma! The womb that bore me is destroyed."

At his feet, a man lay in a battered heap; his suit torn in several places. "Return to your cell," he ordered, "Loki Admin Lynch."

"Exactly who are you talking to? It can't be me; according to you, my name is 'stupid ravenous animal'. I think it fits me more. Or maybe something cool, like…Destroyer…or Siege…yeah, I'll go with Siege." With that, he turned and started walking away.

"Get back here!" screamed the man. "I command you!"

"Good luck with that. And at the sound of snapping fingers, your empire will crumble: 3, 2, 1." Then he snapped his fingers, and the complex exploded in black flames.

Two Years Later

"The time has come, my fellow Ghouls," declared Crusher, as he stood on a platform before thirty of the remaining Ghouls. "With Marik-sama out of the way, the time has come to take what's rightfully ours. Screw the Millennium Items: it's time we made the rare cards of the world ours!"

Anzu and Shizuka, who happened to be passing by, immediately spotted the huge crowd and ducked into an ally. "Oh, no," murmured Shizuka. "Are those the Ghouls again?"

"We need to tell Yugi," whispered Anzu.

"Good idea," said a slightly youthful male voice. They turned and saw a Ghoul with long red hair and green eyes. The girls took a cautious step back, before he raised his hands in a passive gesture. "Calm down; I have no intention to kidnap you or anything. I may be a Ghoul, but I'm not some random thug."

"…"

To prove his point, he put his hands behind his back and stepped to the side. "Go. I won't stop you." Anzu and Shizuka cautiously walked past him, not averting their eyes until he was out of immediate sprinting distance. Shizuka looked for a little while longer before she followed Anzu.

Crusher paused in his narrative, hearing a piece of Anzu's conversation. "I thought I heard an annoying buzzing just now."

The red-headed Ghoul walked up to them and said, "So you _do_ hear yourself speak."

"Ah, Siege," greeted Crusher. "I began to wonder if _you_ were eliminated too. You haven't come to try and claim the Ghouls yourself, have you?"

"No, I have no interest in running the Ghouls."

"Excellent." He turned to the remaining Ghouls. "Then, for my first act as head of the Ghouls-"

"I simply intend to destroy you all, and be on my way."

"…I beg your pardon? I hope you meant to say something else, as your statement reeks of treason."

Ignoring his warning, Siege stepped onto the platform and shoved Crusher off. "Listen up, you grunts. I have no interest on God Cards, or world domination, or any of that twat. I joined simply to improve my deck and perfect my technique. You were nothing but a crutch to me, and now that I don't need you, you must be disposed of."

Crusher hopped to his feet and primed his Duel Disk; it echoed with the activation of the Duel Disks of all the other Ghouls. "You'll regret your insolence."

"Fine, take your best shot." Siege cast off his robe. He wore a red shirt, with black pants and an overcoat. A brown bandolier hung from his right shoulder to left waist, attached to a belt; on his left side, a big duel tray hung, while his deck and Life Point counter was held over his heart. "Don't be confident that you beat me before, because now I use my _true_ deck."

000000000

Yugi patiently waited at Clock Tower Square for Anzu to arrive for their play date. He turned excitedly when he heard his name called out, but worried when he saw her and Shizuka's panicked expressions. "What's wrong?"

"It's the Ghouls!" exclaimed Anzu.

"Ghouls? But Marik went back to Egypt."

"It looks like the random grunts are reorganizing, and trying to start up again!"

Other Yugi let out an annoyed grunt. "We can't let something like this happen again; especially after all that work we put into getting the God Cards the first time. Let's go, Partner."

_Right,_ thought Yugi as he switched control with the Other Yugi.

But they arrived too late to do anything but watch as Siege delivered the final blow. "Amazoness Swordswoman, direct attack!"

[3500] [0]

"How dare you!" snarled Crusher. "After all we've done for you!"

"Lesson 1 in villainy is that there are three types of lackeys: untrustworthy, trustworthy, and completely trustworthy. You forgot that promotion to the last should only be awarded posthumously. Now get lost." With no further provocation, Siege stood alone with Yugi and his friends.

"Aren't you that guy from before?" asked Shizuka.

"Hmm?" Siege turned in surprise. "Oh, you're back already? Sorry I couldn't save some for you, Nameless Pharaoh."

"How do you know about me?" asked Other Yugi. _And what is this horribly wicked power I sense within him?_

"He's a Ghoul," said Anzu.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said Siege as he hooked his tray behind him to his belt. "The name's Loki Admin, known to the Ghouls as Siege."

"Nice Duel Disk," admired Shizuka.

"Thanks! It's a custom order, which even has a keyboard in the back. It cost an entire tournament's earnings, but it's worth it for the individuality."

_He gets sidetracked pretty easily,_ thought Anzu.

Other Yugi looked off in the direction the Ghouls fled. "Did you really beat all the Ghouls yourself?"

"It's nothing to brag about, really; they duel, but they don't duel often enough to be really formidable."

"That's a pretty modest answer for a Ghoul," said Yugi.

_I agree,_ replied Other Yugi. _If he were trying to deceive us, he'd probably say that "he was strong" instead of just saying "they were weak". Also…though I sense a lot of evil in him, I don't sense bad intent from him._

Anzu, on the other hand, was unconvinced. "Marik tricked us exactly the same way," she reminded. "How do we know you aren't just lulling us into false security?"

Loki shrugged. "You don't. If you choose not to trust me, that's your own business." He turned his back. "Well then, goodbye, Yugi-sama. I hope when you regain your memories, you're pleased with what you find."

He only took a few steps when Shizuka said, "Wait, Loki-kun!"

"…Yes?"

Shizuka took a few seconds to gather the courage to give her proposal. "Are you really strong?"

"Compared to whom?"

"…I want you to duel Yugi-kun, please."

"What?" he asked along with Other Yugi.

"I…I want to see your strength so…please challenge Yugi-kun; and Yugi-kun, please accept his challenge."

Loki turned away. _I may be able to hold my own against the Nameless Pharaoh, but I can't actually _beat_ him! Why am I even considering this?_

With a smile, Other Yugi thought, _It looks like we have no choice, Partner._

"There's no harm in a duel," agreed Yugi. "Let me take over, please."

Loki sensed the flux of energy from his opponent. _It's Mutou Yugi that's in charge now. I may stand a chance if I strike hard and fast enough._ Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Loki turned to Yugi. "Mutou Yugi…I challenge you."

"I accept your duel," answered Yugi.

"Show me the power that defeated three gods."

They primed their Duel Disks. "Duel!"

[4000] [4000]

[Mutou Yugi] [Loki Admin]

(Magic Darkness) (Way of the Intercepting Card)

"I'll start," said Loki. "Draw! I'll set three cards. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (4/1400/1200) in attack mode! Celtic Guard, direct attack!"

"Launch Trap, Dimension Wall: the damage I take from this attack will be given to you!" Celtic Guard slashed his sword into a rift, and Yugi was sliced by an invisible blade.

[2600] [4000]

"I'll set two cards," said Yugi. "Turn end."

"End Phase: Launch Continuous Trap, Spirit of Zoma!" As soon as he activated the card, it appeared in his monster zone. "When activated, Spirit of Zoma is Special Summoned as a monster (4/1800/500) in defense mode."

Yugi smiled in determination. "You're very good. I thought that since you didn't play any monsters, you were actually vulnerable."

"…Are you aware of Jeet Kune Do?"

"The Way of the Intercepting Fist?" asked Anzu.

"I've practiced this art for many years – I'm a 2nd degree black belt as of now – and I gained new insight into Duel Monsters through this study. If I don't give any real strategy to my deck, and I primarily focus on countering and creating openings, then what I have can only be described as the Way of the Intercepting Card."

"Is this your concept of a perfect deck?" asked Yugi.

"Perfection is a limitation as well as a matter of perspective. My individual cards hold no vital significance to me, whereas you hold every card in equal importance; these attitudes are what work for us, and are what brought us to this point. Only our skill can distinguish which of us is better."

"Right."

"My turn, draw! I summon Goblin Attack Force (4/2300/0) in attack mode! I switch Zoma to attack mode! Zoma, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guard!"

"Launch Continuous Trap, Spellbinding Circle: while this trap remains on the field-"

"Chain Counter Trap, Dark Bribe: this negates your Trap, and allows you to draw a card."

[2200] [4000]

"Goblin Attack Force, direct attack!"

Yugi smirked. "Gotcha. Launch Trap, Mirror Force: it destroys all your attack position monsters!"

"What!" In a flash, his monsters were destroyed. "Clever bastard!" said Loki with a huge grin. "You suspected I'd counter the next trap you played, so you tricked me into wasting my counter on a decoy!"

"Heh."

"I hoped I could finish you before Yugi-sama came out, but now I see I'll be lucky if I last that long."

"You don't look worried."

"It's my favorite game, but it's still just a game, and I intend to enjoy every second of it. Yes…I intend to inflict as much pain as I can, until I lose."

Yugi and the Other Yugi exchanged a nod, and they switched control. "Alright, Loki-kun," said Other Yugi. "_I'll_ be your opponent."

"Is that so? I do hope this fight doesn't end too quickly. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I send my Magnet Warriors Alpha, Beta, and Gamma to the Graveyard to Special Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (8/3500/3850) in attack mode! By my monster's effect, I sacrifice him to Special Summon Alpha (4/1400/1700), Beta (4/1700/1600), and Gamma (4/1500/1800) from my Graveyard!"

"Ooh! That's 4600 ATK!"

"Alpha, direct attack!"

[2200] [2600]

"Beta, direct attack!"

"By the effect of Kuriboh," countered Loki, "I discard him from my hand to reduce the damage from this attack to zero!" A wall of Kuribohs appeared and blocked the attack.

"Nice block. Gamma, direct attack!"

[2200] [1100]

"Turn end."

"My turn, draw! Because you control monsters and I don't, I Special Summon Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1000) in attack mode! Launch Spell, Riryoku: I reduce the ATK of your Magnet Warrior Beta by half, and then add that amount to Cyber Dragon!" The ATK of Beta became 850, and Cyber Dragon became 2950. "Cyber Dragon, destroy his Beta: Evolution Burst!"

[100] [1100]

Loki breathed heavily. "It's such a wonderful feeling…you're clearly my superior…but you've taken so much damage! If I find out you're holding back, I'll die from shame!"

"I'm not holding back," promised Other Yugi. "I'm giving my all."

"…Yes, I see it now. You appear to be on the defensive, yet you intend to end this with your next move. …I set one card. Turn end." _My Rush Recklessly…it'll increase a monster's ATK by 700._

"My turn, draw! Launch Spell, Pot of Greed: I draw 2 cards. I sacrifice my monsters to summon Dark Magician (7/2500/2100) in attack mode!"

"Your trump!" squealed Loki.

"Launch Spell, Thousand Knives: with Dark Magician on the field, I can destroy one monster you control!" Knives rained from the sky and tore Cyber Dragon to shreds. "Dark Magician, direct attack: Black Magic!"

Loki raised his hand in the air. "Launch Quick-Play Spell, Rush Recklessly: I increase the ATK of Dark Magician by 700!"

"_My_ monster?"

"I cannot stop your attack, so I'll take it head-on; whenever I lose, I come back stronger, and the bigger the fall, the greater the recovery." Loki threw his arms to his sides. "I embrace this defeat, and vow that your victory will not come so easily next time!"

"I can't wait!"

[100] [0]

Loki fell to his knees. "Brilliant." Then he keeled over and hacked up blood.

"Loki-kun!" cried Yugi as he took over.

"I'll call an ambulance!" said Anzu.

"No!" barked Loki. "No…it looks worse than it is." He wiped his mouth with his shirt and stood up. "It's a bit of a curse I received while hunting the Egyptian God Cards; exerting myself in a duel triggers it, but it's not fatal."

"Well, that's good," Yugi said, worriedly. "If you're sure it's ok."

"No problem. In any case, did you enjoy my duel?"

"Yeah, I really enjoyed myself; so did my Other Self."

Shizuka cleared her throat. "I can tell you're a great duelist, Loki-kun, so…I want to be your student. Teach me to duel!"

"Huh?" asked Loki.

"You want to become a duelist?" asked Yugi.

Anzu crossed her arms. "He seems ok, but isn't just going off with some guy you just met a little…reckless?"

Shizuka held her hands before her. "I know it's strange, but…I can't help but remember that duel in Noah's world, when I fought to save Honda-kun who risked his life for me. I don't want my friends to have to save me anymore. Also…it felt right to fight for my friends."

"Pretty speech," said Loki. "But training a duelist would be a waste of time."

"What?"

"I don't help others unless it benefits me. Nothing personal: I'm just a greedy bastard."

"It's ok, Shizuka-kun," said Yugi. "I'm sure Grandpa would like to take on a new protégé. He trained Jonouchi-kun, after all."

"No," Shizuka defiantly answered. "If I train the same way as Big Brother Katsuya, I can only end up as strong as he is, at best. I think Loki can take me beyond that."

"Too bad you'll never know," said Loki as he began to walk away.

"I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"You have no choice in the matter. No, no, and no."

"You won't be rid of me that easily."

"But I'll be rid of you just the same." She grabbed his arm. "Don't think I won't forcefully remove you."

"I'm not letting go until you agree to teach me."

He responded by pushing her to the ground. "I've had enough of this nonsense."

Growing more anxious by the second, Shizuka hopped up and said, "Teach me."

"Fuck off."

"Teach me."

"Go away."

"Teach me."

"No."

"Teach me."

"No."

"Teach me."

"No."

"Teach me."

"No!"

"Teach me."

"No, no, no!"

"Teach me."

Loki suddenly turned around and grabbed her by the lapel. "IF I AGREE, WILL YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!"

"…Yes."

He immediately released her and stumbled away. "Give me a moment to try and spin this in a way that this'll benefit me."

Yugi walked over to Shizuka and whispered, "It's not too late to change your mind. Look, _I'll_ teach you; he's good, but I don't think he's stable."

"I don't mind," said Shizuka. "That'll be part of the journey."

_If I teach her,_ Loki thought, _it'll safeguard my knowledge. I've been a bit too daring in my past, and I need at least something to leave behind before I kill myself in some stupid way._ Composed, Loki stood up and said, "I'll teach you if you agree to the following."

"Yes?"

"Firstly, I am not your friend, I am your teacher. Once I believe you've learned all I can teach you, we'll only be rivals at best. Secondly, I won't allow you to abandon your training, unless you defeat me in a duel. And thirdly, you'll receive the training of hell, not unlike that which I received. Even now, I'm repressing memories of my horrible training. This…is your _last_ chance to come to your senses and retract your apprenticeship."

"I won't fail, Loki-sensei."

"…'Loki-sensei', huh?" Loki gave a smirk. "Alright, I'll teach you. Where do you live?"

"Azamawa."

"Alright, I'll find an apartment in Azamawa to make things more convenient."

As the two of them walked off, Anzu asked, "Shizuka as a duelist? Is that possible?"

"Why not?" replied Yugi. "You didn't _completely_ believe Jonouchi-kun would make it to the Duelist Kingdom finals, but he did."

"I like this prospect," said Other Yugi with a smile. "I wonder if Shizuka will really be strong. Maybe there's no rush to recover my memories so soon."

End Chapter

If you're familiar with my stories, you've probably concluded that this story will feel very different from my normal style. This is a re-imagining of the Loki Admin character, so forget your normal feelings towards the one you're familiar with. R&R.


	2. The Warrior of Desire

Chapter 2: The Warrior of Desire

The world noticed a drastic change in Kawai Shizuka, following her meeting with Loki. Those who were closest to her swore that she channeled Loki, for she quickly became the most feared and respected girl in school; if she saw someone doing something she disapproved of, she wasn't afraid of – not to mention she was quite capable of – throwing them across the room.

That wasn't her only change. She became a sudden dueling phenomenon; after about two months, she was ranked number four in Japan, and she continued to shoot higher.

_No, this won't do,_ thought Loki as he remade his deck in his office. _This game evolves too quickly; as soon as I perfect my deck, one card appears to stop me. Rainbow Veil…it's such a bothersome card. _Suddenly, his phone rang. He answered it immediately. "Admin Talent Agency," he answered.

The man on the other hand said, "So, that's how you answer the phone now? You've really come far, haven't you?" Loki responded by hanging up. _He never _was_ one for casual chitchat._ He redialed, and after Loki answered he said, "Let's try this again. I represent Nakamura Satomi, and I wish to discuss a rank match with Kawai Shizuka."

Loki glanced at his calendar. "Is that right? Very well, we'll meet for a late lunch. We each bring our clients."

The rest of that conversation is meaningless, so I'll cut right to the outside dining area of a small café, where Loki waited at a table with Shizuka. Loki was dressed in a suit, but Shizuka was still in her school uniform. After a few minutes' wait, the man on the phone approached with Satomi. The man – Nakamura Saburo, Satomi's older brother – was also dressed in a suit; his black hair was slicked back and pulled into a ponytail. Satomi was in a school uniform, wearing wavy purple hair.

Loki and Shizuka stood up and bowed. "Nakamura-san," acknowledged Loki.

"Admin-san," returned Nakamura as he and Satomi returned the bow.

They sat down. "I placed your orders five minutes ago," said Loki.

"Thank you. I trust you had time to measure your thoughts as you waited."

"Indeed. I understand your little sister is actually ranked 2nd in Japan."

"Correct."

Loki glanced at Satomi. "And yet you're challenging Shizuka-san, who's actually two ranks lower than you."

"Yes!" answered Satomi.

"Because this is a formal challenge, and not a tournament, you must realize that you're playing with your rank at stake." He absently stirred the ice in his drink as he said, "If you lose, Shizuka-san will take your official rank and you'll have to start from the bottom."

"Yes."

"Kindly indulge our curiosity and…explain why."

Satomi nodded. "She looks fun to duel! Also, I wanted to try a new routine as a trademark; with your cooperation, I'd like people to see it."

"Dare I ask?"

"Satomi-chan is a quick-change artist," explained Saburo, giving Satomi a playful pinch on the cheek. "She wants to change her costume onstage, like a magical girl."

"…" Loki turned to Shizuka. "What's _your_ take on this?"

Shizuka folded her arms. "My only real concern is that if I beat you, people might not take my victory seriously, and refute my title."

"I assure you," said Satomi, "that as silly as I may act, when I step onto the battlefield, my strength and integrity are never called into question."

"…Very well. I accept your challenge."

"Name the time and place," ordered Loki.

"How about the roof of your school?" suggested Satomi. "I'll give you home field advantage. We'll hold the duel next Friday, half an hour before school; that'll give you ample time to change into your battle outfit."

"Works for me," agreed Shizuka.

000000000

Shizuka laughed evilly. "Yes…this is truly the final charge, Yugi-kun. The winner of this attack wins the battle." She controlled Evil Hero Inferno Wing (6/2100/1200) and a set card.

"That's right," answered Other Yugi. He controlled Arcana Knight Joker (9/3800/2500) and a set card.

[2300] [1300]

[Mutou Yugi] [Kawai Shizuka]

(Magic Darkness) (Fallen Heroes)

"How is the winner determined by this attack?" asked Honda.

"If Arcana Knight Joker wins the clash," explained Jonouchi, "Shizuka will lose from the difference between their ATK. But if Inferno Wing wins the clash, Yugi will take damage equal to his monster's ATK."

"Since each one has a set card," said Loki, "it's impossible to tell the winner just by looking. Both players have any number of cards to block attacks and negate effects."

"Arcana Knight Joker, attack Inferno Wing!" declared Other Yugi. "Lightning-Thunder Blade!"

"Launch Quick-Play Spell, Battle Fusion!" countered Shizuka. "When a Fusion Monster I control battles, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the battling monster!" In a flash, Inferno Wing's ATK was buffed to 5900. "Inferno Wing, strike back: Inferno Blast!"

"Launch Quick-Play Spell, Battle Fusion!" shot back Other Yugi.

"_Two_ Battle Fusions!" exclaimed Loki. Arcana Knight Joker's ATK increased to 9700 and the monsters briefly struggled with their attacks, before Joker cut down Inferno Wing.

"I lose," noted Shizuka, with only mild interest.

[2300] [0]

"Great counterattack, Yugi!" complimented Jonouchi as he ran over with his friends. "And you were great too, Shizuka."

"Thank you, Onii-chan," said Shizuka.

"It was close," Yugi modestly replied as he took control. "If I didn't get my timing right, I would've lost."

"Funny you should mention that," murmured Jonouchi. "Shouldn't your activation have started a chain? That would've meant yours resolved first, giving your monster 5900, and Shizuka's resolved second, giving her monster 8000."

"Not so," said Shizuka. "I activated mine during the battle step, and he waited until the damage step to activate his. As a result, a chain didn't form."

"Phases, steps," mumbled Honda, "it's just as well I don't duel; it's too confusing for me."

"Really?" asked Loki. "Shizuka-san told me you claimed to teach Aniki."

"Please, let's not go through-"

"Wait a minute," said Anzu. "Who's _Aniki_?" Loki responded by indicating Jonouchi. "…Is there something going on here?"

"Where to start?" mumbled Jonouchi.

"In any case," said Shizuka, "it was a great warm-up. Of course I knew I probably wouldn't win, but at least I feel a little more prepared for Satomi's challenge."

"Why _did_ Satomi challenge you?" asked Yugi. "She knows that she loses her rank if you win, right?"

"She does?" asked Jonouchi. "But I beat Dinosaur Ryuzaki, and he was ranked 2 in Japan; how come _I_ never got that rank?"

"You can't lose an official rank in a tournament," explained Loki. "There's always a risk that after someone gains a rank, he'll take it and run. Yugi gained the Game King rank after Yugi directly challenged Kaiba and won it. Mind you, his fellow duelists didn't really consider him the Game King until _after_ he beat Pegasus." With a shrug he said, "And ultimately, that's the problem with ranks as a whole: while it makes creates marketing opportunities, duelists will not always acknowledge you as deserving of your rank. Technically, Haga's still ranked 1 in Japan, despite losing very early in two consecutive tournaments."

"What about Ryuzaki?"

"Dinosaur Ryuzaki officially lost his rank in a duel against Satomi just a few weeks ago, which brings us to the original point, which is that if Shizuka will be ranked 2 if she wins."

"And it's definitely official," added Shizuka. "There'll be a camera crew and everything."

"Can we come watch?" asked Yugi.

"Of course! I can't wait to see the expressions on everyone's faces when I win."

000000000

As the cameramen did their final checks, Anzu asked, "Is Satomi that much stronger than Shizuka?"

"Tough call," murmured Loki. "I've actually seen Satomi in action; she's a demon. She actually beat Ryuzaki on her 2nd turn, having sustained no damage."

"Her _2__nd_ turn?" exclaimed Jonouchi. "It took me 11 turns, and even _then_ it came down to luck."

"I've been studying the Nakamura group, and I'm noticing a few parallels; apparently Saburo's a duelist too, and taught Satomi to duel."

"Creepy."

"Unfortunately, I think she's already proven herself stronger than her teacher. Only time will tell, I suppose."

Shizuka stood in the center of the roof, with her arms crossed and her head bowed in concentration; she was too focused to hear the cheers of her classmates. She only looked up when she heard the intro music playing. _Showtime,_ she thought as she put on her Duel Disk.

"Hello, duel fans," said Tetsu Katsuo to a camera. "I'm Tetsu Katsuo, representing , in a special challenge match. Nakamura Satomi, ranked 2 in Japan has challenged Kawai Shizuka, recently ranked 4 in Japan. We're here live atop Azamawa Middle School, and I'll try to get an opening statement from the challenged duelist." He ran over to Shizuka. "Kawai-san, how does it feel to be fighting the 2nd ranked atop your school?"

"It's very unnerving," replied Shizuka. "If she's as strong as her reputation suggests, I fear the roof will collapse from the ferocity of our battle. What if I get stuck with repair costs?"

Turning back to the camera he said, "Powerful words indeed, and-" He paused when the music suddenly changed. "Oh, wait! I think our challenger is coming out!" At that moment, Satomi stepped out, still wearing a school uniform, and carrying a small metal object. "Yes, it's Nakamura Satomi!"

Satomi took the stage, a few yards before Shizuka, into a small metal circle. "Wonderful to meet you on the battlefield, at last," said Satomi. "But before we brawl, let's slip into something more comfortable."

"Hmm?" asked Honda.

"You'll see," muttered Loki. "Oh, how you'll see."

Colored smoke shot up from the circle, enveloping Satomi. "Who am I?" she asked, just before she vanished. "I'm the warrior of desire, freeing all from the oppression of self-restraint!" The smoke faded, and she stood there in elegant goth-lolita dress with a thin black mask. "The duelist angel of sin: Lust!" Dead silence – mostly from shock – was her reward.

Loki buried his face in his hands. "I'm gonna kill myself." Yugi gave Loki a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"…Cut and shuffle each other's decks," ordered the judge.

As the girls exchanged their decks, Shizuka whispered, "Sorry your stunt didn't work."

"No worries; I'll win them back with my skill. Plus…" Once she took her deck back, she tossed her metal object into the air in a spin. It hit the ground and suddenly unfolded into a scythe, with a Duel Disk in place of the blade. She caught the scythe as it bounced and gave an elaborate twirl, before inserting her deck into the slot.

"…A scythe…Duel Disk?" asked Jonouchi.

"I can't _really_ kill myself," groaned Loki. "Yugi-kun, be a dear and strangle me with your puzzle chain."

"Duel!" declared the girls.

[4000] [4000]

[Kawai Shizuka] [Nakamura Satomi]

(Fallen Heroes) (Descent into Madness)

"I'll start," said Satomi. "Draw! I'll set four cards. Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" _I remember footage from her duel against Ryuzaki: at least one of those cards is Raigeki Break._ "Launch Spell, Cold Wave: no Spells or Traps can be activated until my next turn."

"Ooh," murmured Satomi as their Spell/Trap zones iced over.

"I summon E-Hero Sparkman (4/1600/1400)! Sparkman, attack directly: Spark Flash!"

[4000] [2400]

"Turn end."

"My turn, draw! Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" The ice melted. "I'll tribute Sparkman to summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch (6/2400/1000)! When he's Tribute Summoned, I can destroy a set card, and I target your leftmost card."

"Launch Trap, Raigeki Break!" countered Satomi, flipping her rightmost card. "I discard a card to destroy your monster!" Shizuka's monster was crushed, just before Satomi's set card.

"Because I control no monsters," said Shizuka, "I'll Special Summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy (2/300/600)! Infernal Prodigy attacks directly!"

"Launch Trap, Rainbow Life: I discard a card to turn all damage I take this turn and increase my Life Points by the same amount."

[4000] [2700]

"I'll set two cards," said Shizuka. "Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Satomi grinned. "Here it comes. Launch Spell, Monster Reborn-"

"Launch Counter Trap, Dark Bribe-"

"Launch Counter Trap, Malfunction: I pay 500 Life Points to negate your Trap and set it again."

[4000] [2200]

"By the effect of Monster Reborn, I Special Summon Darklord Superbia (8/2900/2400) in attack mode!" declared Satomi. "By the effect of Superbia, I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type from my Graveyard: I Special Summon Darklord Zerato (8/2800/2300) in attack mode!"

"Damn, that's a lot of ATK," murmured Jonouchi. "Hey, Loki…"

"Yeah," answered Loki. "This is the combo that finished Ryuzaki in one turn."

"Darklord Zerato!" declared Satomi. "Attack Infernal Prodigy!"

"Launch Continuous Trap, Spirit Barrier!" countered Shizuka. "As long as I have one monster on the field, all Battle Damage to me becomes 0!" The explosion sent her way vanished against an invisible barrier.

"Darklord Superbia, attack directly!"

[1100] [2200]

"Turn end."

"Brutal," murmured Honda.

"Check out Shizuka," said Jonouchi. "She barely notices she's in trouble, but she only has that Spirit Barrier and one card in her hand. Is she _that_ confident in her draw?"

"My turn, draw!" declared Shizuka. "…The end."

"What?" asked Satomi.

"It ends now. Launch Spell, Dark Calling: I remove Fusion Material monsters in my hand and/or Graveyard from play to perform a Fusion Summon. I remove a Rock-type in my Graveyard and a Fiend-type in my hand to Fusion Summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia (8/?/0)!"

Everyone watched in horror as the ground seemed to open up behind Shizuka, and her behemoth of a monster began to rise and take form. "What kind of monster is that?" exclaimed Jonouchi. "It's huge!"

"His ATK is equal to the ATK of the monsters used in his fusion," explained Shizuka. Her monster let out a roar as its ATK rocketed to 6400.

"6400 ATK?" cried Satomi. "But the strongest Rock-type in your Graveyard was the Earth Monarch with 2400 ATK! Does that mean…the Fiend-type in your hand has 4000 ATK?"

"A Fiend-type with 4000 ATK?" asked Yugi. "I've never heard of such a card! In fact, the only _card_ with 4000 ATK is God of Obelisk!" He heard a small chuckle beside him.

The corners of Loki's mouth were suddenly drawn into a crazed grin, as he gave a bizarre cackle. "Heh-heh…heh-heh…"

"Loki-kun…what card does she have?"

"Heh-heh…heh-heh…"

On the battlefield, Shizuka produced a similar cackle. "Heh-heh…heh-heh…Dark Catastrophe!" Superbia was mercilessly pelted with a barrage of meteorites.

[1100] [0]

"Uncanny," said Satomi.

"The winner is Kawai Shizuka!" cried the judge. "She is now officially ranked 2nd in Japan!"

"Not that I'm unhappy," murmured Honda, "but that was just scary."

"What _was_ that card?" pressed Yugi.

"Why would I tell you _that_?" asked Loki with a cunning grin. "Rest easy; you'll find out soon enough, though I'm confident that you'll lose a short time later."

000000000

Five minutes later, Loki walked Shizuka home. "Well played, Kawai Shizuka," he said, "ranked 2nd in Japan. This is it; once you beat Haga, you'll be the queen of Japan."

"What about Kaiba?"

"He's no obstacle; he's officially left the pro league. I just need to focus on pinning down Haga."

"From what Onii-chan told me, that's no mean feat."

"I'll find him. But right now, we need to talk about something rather serious: vis, that card you used with Dark Calling."

Shizuka shrunk slightly. "Oh…"

"Far be it from me to criticize your technique in a duel you won, but I'd rather we keep the identity of that card a secret. After all, it's a force that rivals the Egyptian Gods, and we can't have anyone preparing for it."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Loki-sensei."

"No problem," he answered with a dismissive wave. "Fortunately, when playing with Duel Disks, you're not obliged to reveal the contents of your Graveyard. There'll be a lot of speculation, but nobody will ever-"

"I know what card it is," said Satomi, as she appeared behind them.

Loki and Shizuka spun around. "What was that?" asked Shizuka.

"She's bluffing," growled Loki. "_Nobody_ knows what that card is."

"Don't I?" quizzed Satomi.

"It's super exclusive; only one in existence."

"Really? Let me whisper my theory in your ear." Loki made no effort to stop Satomi as she walked over and leaned in close. She whispered two syllables. Loki turned white and staggered back in horror. "I thought so."

"No…it's impossible! Nobody should even _know_ that word!"

"Does she really know?" asked Shizuka.

"Damn it…she knows."

"What do we do now?"

Satomi raised her finger to her face. "Indeed, a wise question. I'm certainly not unhappy with losing to you – it was my own foolish whim – but I have a very damaging secret that you'd rather not have revealed. It's not just the secret, is it? It's the implications behind the secret." Loki seethed in anger and fear. "But I'm not a hateful bitch; I just want to have a little fun. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

"What do you want?" growled Loki, understanding he was defeated.

"What I want…is Shizuka-chan. All night long."

"What?" exclaimed Shizuka.

"That's completely out of the question!" barked Loki. "That is blatant rape, and if you suggest it again I'll have you arrested."

"Nuh-uh," she answered, shaking her finger. "I'm not _forcing_ her to do anything; I'm just letting you know what'll happen if you don't." Leaning forward with a lustful grin she said, "If it's her virginity you fear for, I promise that she'll walk out of my house with it tomorrow. Of course, _she'll_ have a lot of fun too."

"Don't think that I'll-"

"I agree," said Shizuka.

"What?"

"It's mutual blackmail; if anyone finds out that she played with us after our duel, people might accuse her of selling her rank for sex."

"People might," agreed Satomi.

"Besides, it's only one night, and I keep my virginity; what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't like this," murmured Loki. "But if this is really ok with you…" He pointed at Satomi. "It'll happen at your house, there'll be no evidence that she was at your house, and she'll be back at her house by noon, and that's an order."

"I agree to your terms," complied Satomi with a grin. "But be careful: you may think you've covered your bases, but I can think of a dozen ways to get around your conditions set." With a wink she said, "Come, Shizuka-chan. Let's go home."

"I'll be ok," promised Shizuka as she walked away with Satomi.

_Damn it,_ thought Loki. _How did I let this happen? Shizuka-chan…_

000000000

Not even thirty minutes later, Shizuka was in Satomi's room, wearing a skintight latex ninja costume, the seat of which had several cuts. Her wrists her bound above her head, and a ball-gag muffled her words. Behind her was Satomi, wearing a skimpy pirate costume and holding a crop. "Not so confident now, are you, ninja-chan?" asked Satomi.

"Mm-mm," answered Shizuka with a shake of her head.

"You boarded my ship and declared yourself my superior, and just look at you now." She walked around Shizuka until they stood face to face. Satomi placed her crop under Shizuka's chin. "So…are you still better than me?"

"Mm-mm."

"Pardon? I want to hear you say it." She pulled the gag out just enough for Shizuka to speak.

"Pirates are better than ninjas, mistress," she gasped.

"Say that ninjas are bitches to pirates."

"Ninjas are bitches to pirates, mistress!"

"Tell me you're my bitch."

"I'm your bitch, mistress."

"I've only given you thirty strokes out of the forty I promised. Do you think you've earned a little leniency?"

"…No! I need another thirty strokes! Please, punish me further!"

"You're a fine slave," sneered Satomi as she replaced the gag. "But I'll turn you into a fine pirate…as soon as I've finished making you cry." She then proceeded to spank Shizuka with the crop. "One, two, three," she chanted.

Shizuka quivered with pain and pleasure with each touch. _Oh god…Loki…why won't you do this to me! More! More!_

Satomi watched happily as Shizuka started sticking her butt out to receive each stroke. _It's just what I sensed in you. You needed this badly. Tonight, I'll give you everything you could possibly need…_

End Chapter


	3. The Secret of the Nakamura Clan

Chapter 3: The Secret of the Nakamura Clan

On the porch of Shizuka's house, Loki nervously paced back and forth, glancing at his watch every ten seconds or so. "You're far too eager, Loki-kun," said Megumi as she stepped out with tea.

"It was a foolish decision to allow her to go to a rival's home for the night," he answered.

"Do you not trust Shizuka-chan?"

"I have no problems trusting Shizuka-san; it's _Satomi_ that makes me worry."

"It warms my heart to see that a manager cares that much for her client." She glanced away. "But clearly unnecessary. Look, here she is now."

Loki turned with a start, to see Shizuka and Satomi calmly walking over. "Shizuka-san!" he cried as he ran over. "Are you alright?"

"Never better," she answered.

"I'm just a fun-loving girl who keeps her word," Satomi modestly said.

"Well, good," said Loki. "Especially for you; it's too early in the day for a manhunt, which would make me very unhappy."

"Oh, pooh. Shizuka-chan, why don't you show these two the gift I gave you?"

"Sure thing," said Shizuka. Loki and Megumi watched in shock as Shizuka lifted her shirt up for a moment, baring her midriff. "You like?" she asked, revealing complex rope patterns around her body.

"You were saying, Megumi-san?" moaned Loki, covering his face. "This was the worst idea-"

"I'm so proud!" Megumi gushed, hugging Shizuka tightly. "You've grown so much!"

"Wait, _what_?"

"I guess _you_ wouldn't know by looking," replied Satomi. "I have an ingrained power to know people's desires simply by looking at them long enough, though it can also be developed naturally. These two share a bondage fetish."

"What?"

"Of course, I knew Shizuka's desire from the moment we met; she longed for it so much that she was like a bomb."

"What?"

"I hope you're not embarrassed by me, Loki-sensei," said Shizuka.

"If he is," replied Satomi, "he's not being true to himself. I can tell he's as big a bondage freak as you are."

"T-take that back!" snapped Loki.

"In fact, he just _loves_ being tied up!" added Satomi.

"I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing, Loki-kun?" inquired Megumi.

"Because you're all being very scary," he said, taking a nervous step back.

"Don't be scared, Loki-chan," cooed Satomi as she and the girls started advancing slowly on him.

"Just relax and let us work our magic," offered Shizuka.

"Is there something in the air?" asked Loki. "In that case, maybe you ought to try inhaling a little smoke instead." He then tossed a smoke bomb to the ground, which went off instantly.

"Oh, no you don't," teased Satomi as she rushed into the smoke. "You won't escape that easily." A short struggle ensued, and when the smoke cleared, Satomi was only holding Loki's coat. "…He's a slick one."

000000000

"Jonouchi," murmured Loki, "I'm at my wits end. Your mother's a bondage freak; your sister's a bondage freak; Satomi's a crazy dominatrix queen; above all, they seem to want to turn me into their bitch."

"It's hard to believe, but you seem a lot more agitated about this than I am," said Jonouchi.

"Maybe part of that is that while I'm explaining this to you, we're all naked in the same room." At that moment, he, Jonouchi, and Yugi were in a bathhouse. They were all in a bath together, about three feet away from each other.

"My thought," said Yugi, "is that you just let them tie you up and be done with it. It's just a game; what's the worst that could happen?"

"I bet Pegasus told you that exact same thing."

"…How _do_ you know all this stuff?"

"I was Marik Ishtar's right hand, when I was a Ghoul. He taught me about the Millennium Items and the Egyptian Gods; all the better for me to steal God of Osiris for him."

"_You_ found Osiris?" asked Jonouchi.

"That's right. I thought about keeping it for myself, but I was cursed the moment I touched it. I…hoped to pass the curse to Marik when I handed him the card, but it stayed with me. I guess I'm stuck with it forever. But who cares?"

"Loki Admin," greeted a man as he walked in, with naught but a towel to cover him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Nakamura Yoichi."

"Another Nakamura?" asked Jonouchi. "How many of you are there?"

"There are seven of us siblings."

"One for each sin," grumbled Loki. "She's obviously lust; what does that make you?"

"I guess I'd be greed," he replied as he sat in the water. "And I must apologize for her behavior; she's very candid."

"Is _that_ what you call her attempt to turn Shizuka and me into sex slaves?"

"She _does_ have a way about her, but she's ultimately harmless. She has this interesting power to look at people-"

"And see what they desire most," completed Loki. "She told me."

"Unfortunately, she wants everyone to act on what she sees. She's not evil; she just wants everyone to be happy, even if she's being a little obnoxious about it."

"Oh, is that really all?"

"You don't have to believe me." Yoichi stretched and sank a little. "Satomi-chan told to relay a message to you: she's sorry for making you uncomfortable, and to make up for it, she's tracked down Insector Haga and forced him to accept Shizuka's challenge."

"Are you serious?" asked Loki. "She actually got Haga to accept Shizuka's challenge?"

"How'd she do that?" asked Jonouchi.

"From what I understand of Satomi's retelling, Haga figured that your inexperienced Imouto-san would be easier to beat than you. Apparently, he chalked yours and Yugi's victory down to luck."

"He would," grumbled Yugi.

"But he acknowledged that everyone thought Shizuka-chan was a great duelist, though he didn't think so himself, and figured that a victory against her would prove that he deserved his rank in everyone's eyes."

"I trust Satomi made no attempt to correct his misconception?" inquired Loki.

"Not to _my_ knowledge. The duel will take place tomorrow, at 8 PM."

000000000

At the Nakamura mansion, all seven brothers and sisters were glued to a big television screen. "Here it comes," said Satomi. "Shizuka's just a few minutes away from being the queen of Japanese duelists!"

"You take a lot of satisfaction in this," noted Kazuki, "but why? I'd certainly never help my rivals."

"What about your friends?"

"I have none outside the family."

"I do hope Shizuka wins," said Hinata, lying across the laps of Saburo and Hikaru. "It would be a shame if your efforts were wasted."

"That's not likely," said Hikaru. "This Shizuka-chan's an engine of destruction created by Loki. If she loses to a wimp like Haga, I'll eat my boot."

"Rather than your boot, how about sampling this?" offered Shiro as he entered with a tray of food.

"Indulgence, thy name is gluttony," sighed Yoichi. "Oh, well; it's not like I mind."

At the stadium, Haga snickered as Shizuka took the stage. "So, Katsuya Jonouchi's little sister is about to be stung to death by my insects!"

"Consider yourself fortunate if you touch me even once," she icily replied. "Are you ready to be humiliated again?"

"'Humiliated'? How foolish, to think that I could lose to you?"

"If we're through with the trash talk," said the judge, "let's get started! Rank battle: Insector Haga vs. Kawai Shizuka!"

Together they declared, "Duel!"

[4000] [4000]

[Kawai Shizuka] [Insector Haga]

(Fallen Heroes) (Bug Stampede)

"I start," said Shizuka. "Draw! I play E-Hero Clayman (4/800/2000) in defense mode. I'll set one card. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! Launch Spell, Card Destruction: we both discard our hands, and then draw the same amount of cards." Once they threw out their hands he continued, "I summon Blazewing Butterfly (4/1500/1500) in attack mode! Launch Spell, Double Summon, which allows me to summon once more this turn. And so…I summon the _same_ Blazewing Butterfly!" As he cackled, Blazewing Butterfly began to glow.

"Your monster is a Gemini Monster," said Shizuka. "That means it can be summoned again when it's on the field; when that happens, it gains a special effect."

"That's right. And its effect lets me sacrifice it to Special Summon another Gemini Monster from my Graveyard, and it gains its effect: I choose Grasschopper (5/2350/1000) in attack mode! And his effect lets me attack all monsters on your field! But I'm not done yet; I remove from play an Insect-type in my Graveyard to Special Summon Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior (4/1900/400) in attack mode! …Actually, I'll do it again: I'll remove an Insect-type from my Graveyard to Special Summon another Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior (4/1900/400)!"

_Three monsters,_ thought Shizuka. _Not bad._

"And by the way: when Worm Warrior damages you, you have to discard the top card of your deck! I'll destroy you from the inside _and_ outside! Grasschopper, destroy that pathetic boulder of a monster!"

Once he plowed through Clayman, Shizuka shot back, "Launch Trap, Hero Counterattack: since my E-Hero was destroyed in battle, select one random card in my hand." Shizuka held her cards up. "It's a choice of four; which do you pick?"

"Second from the left," he answered.

Shizuka turned it around, revealing E-Hero Sparkman (4/1600/1400). "Spark Flash!" E-Hero Sparkman descended from the sky like a bolt of lightning, and crushed one of the Worm Warriors upon its landing.

Haga screamed in despair. "What have you done to my insect?"

As Sparkman hopped backwards over to Shizuka she explained, "With the effect of Hero Counterattack, you selected an E-Hero, which allowed me to destroy one of your monsters, and then Special Summon that monster; I played him in defense mode. Sorry, but there's no damage this turn."

"I'll show you something to be sorry about! My second Worm Warrior, destroy her Sparkman!" Shizuka only looked vaguely interested as her monster was destroyed. "Turn end!"

"My turn, draw," she said. "You're not taking this even remotely seriously, are you? Fine; I'll end it here."

"What?"

"Launch Spell, Dark Calling: I fuse Valkyrion the Magna Warrior in my hand and Evil Hero Malicious Edge in my Graveyard to create Evil Hero Dark Gaia (8/?/0)!"

"But that's 3500 ATK plus 2600 ATK…" Haga flinched. "Oh, no! That's 6100 ATK!"

"It's the end of the road for you, Haga! Dark Gaia, squash his Worm Warrior: Dark Catastrophe!" A giant molten rock erupted from the ground behind them and flew into the air, then exploded into dozens of meteorites that rained down on Haga's monster. "You lose."

[4000] [0]

"The winner, with just one attack, is Kawai Shizuka!" cried the announcer. "She is now officially ranked 1st in Japan!"

Jonouchi, who watched the TV together with his friends said, "Look at her go! That was on her second turn! I didn't beat Haga until the 29th turn."

Yugi nodded. "I should watch myself; if she ever defeats Kaiba-kun, I'm next on her list."

000000000

"Leaving?" demanded Shizuka. "How can you possibly be leaving?"

"It's as I said," replied Loki as he calmly packed his things. "I have no business here anymore. I taught you everything I know, and there are currently hundreds of agents who'd give their legs to represent you."

"But what about us? We've been through so much together!"

"And I'll never forget it."

"…So that it?" gasped Shizuka. "You're just content with walking through those doors and never seeing me again?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Shizuka; I told you, before we even started, that once I was done training you we'd be rivals at best. What kind of man would I be if I didn't keep my promise?"

"I have a question too," said Satomi, who was suddenly standing by the doorframe. "What kind of man runs away from himself?"

"Screw you, Nakamura," grumbled Loki. "I drift, but I never run."

"Have you forgotten? I can see what you desire most."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied as he shrugged past her. "I most desire to be locked in your basement and be treated like a dog."

"You desire…to not be lonely anymore."

Loki paused. "…Don't be stupid."

"If you really felt that way, you wouldn't have stopped to say that."

"Shut up!" snapped Loki. "Don't pretend you know what's in my heart."

"Mark my words, Loki: if you walk through that door, you'll never find true happiness. You spent most of your life without true human contact, but that doesn't mean you _have_ to. Do yourself a favor and let in those who want to get close to you."

"…Who are you? You obviously know me from somewhere."

"You wouldn't remember me, because we never met face to face. We were both prisoners in EDL. We talked together via the intercom."

"Luxuria?" asked Loki, turning to her.

Satomi nodded. "That was the name they gave me. It was a Latin word, which translates into 'Lust'. I and my siblings are the Duel Spirits of those three cards you know so well; we used to be three, but we were distilled into seven. Day in and day out, they performed cruel experiments on us. Talking to you…I felt hope for the future, and one day you escaped with those three cards, which powered the shield surrounding our cells. Fortunately, we were able to escape before you blew up the complex."

"Blew up the…" Loki closed his eyes. "…Odd…I thought I would've remembered that."

"All of your pent up rage combined with the dark energy of the cards you held, and was immediately released in the form of a magical explosion. I suppose the shock of the incident caused you to forget. We tried to keep track of you, but we soon lost you."

"That's the real reason she entered the pro league," explained Shizuka. "She knew that someone holding those cards would show up sooner or later; essentially, she found you through me."

"That's as maybe," replied Loki, "but why? Do you want the cards back?"

"What we want," answered Satomi, "is to pay you back for helping us. You never had a real family before." She offered her hand. "Let the Nakamura Clan be your family."

"Satomi…"

000000000

"Is this for real?" asked Yugi, on the phone with Shizuka.

"Strange but true," confirmed Shizuka. "He signed the papers a few hours ago. He's now officially Nakamura Loki."

"I guess he's more romantic than I gave him credit for, but from what you told me about his past, that's forgivable."

"I know. Nobody should have to grow up the way he did; that he became a functional jerk is a miracle, considering what he could've become."

"So what'll happen to him now?"

"Satomi hopes that with a little love, she'll be able to show him that the true nature of man isn't as bad as he thought it was."

"To be frank, he may not have been as misinformed as we wish he was."

Shizuka nodded grimly. "Only humans would consciously betray their own kind. Please continue to be his friend, Yugi; I think he needs all of us."

With a smile, Yugi answered, "I never give up on my friends. I thought you already knew that."

"I did, but I needed to hear it again. Bye, Yugi."

"Bye, Shizuka." Yugi hung up with a sigh. _I guess I need to be careful of you, Loki-kun; if you're that strong when you're a wreck, I can only imagine what your power will be like once you're stable. I'll be preparing for the day when we can fight each other as we really are._

000000000

"I think I'm a little old to be tucked in," murmured Loki he climbed into bed.

"Perhaps," answered Satomi as she pulled the covers to Loki's chin. "But you look like a man who badly needs to be babied. After all, I don't think you were babied as a baby, either."

"If I wasn't, I was too young to remember."

"Or it was so horrible that you blocked it out." She stepped back and said, "Now, I'll acknowledge that you're probably too old for this kind of thing, but would you please allow me to read to you?"

"Read what?" She pulled out a manga. "_Tokyo Mew Mew_?"

"Oh, sorry," she said as she put it away. "I was using it as a Cosplay reference guide." She pulled out _Neon Genesis Evangelion_. "How's this?"

"Really?" he grumbled. "You want me to be thinking of _Evangelion_ before I fall asleep? It disturbs me."

"Ok, it was just a thought." She gave Loki an innocent kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Loki-kun."

"Goodnight," he answered. It wasn't until she walked out before he finished his statement. "…Onee-chan."

End Chapter


	4. Just Another Day

Chapter 4: Just Another Day

"Good morning, Loki-kun!" cooed Satomi as Loki emerged from his room.

"I don't think I'm ready for such cheerfulness before I'm fully wakened," he muttered.

"Of course, of course," she said, gently guiding him across the hall. "This is your first time being here, isn't it? Here's the bathroom. Do you need any assistance?"

"Why the hell would I need assistance? Unless this is the bathroom of the future, I should be able to bathe myself with relative ease."

"Ok, just checking," she replied as he walked inside, locking the door.

"A little eager, are you?" asked Hinata as she walked over.

"Indeed," admitted Satomi. "For the first time, I have some semblance of seniority in our family."

"We may have been made from ancient Duel Spirits, but he was born before we were recreated as Sin Angels. We may have been created fully grown, but he's technically older than we are."

"Don't spoil this for me," growled Satomi.

"Oh, yes; heaven forbid I allow logic to get into our conversation."

000000000

At that moment, Haga and Ryuzaki bumped into each other on the streets of Domino. "Ow! That hurt!" whined Haga.

"Be more careful!" snapped Ryuzaki. "Watch where you're going!"

"I _was _careful!" protested Haga.

"Wait, aren't you…" The two of them stared for a moment. "…You're Insector Haga!"

"You're Dinosaur Ryuzaki!"

"But…Battle City's over, as is your match with Kawai Shizuka. What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business. But enough about me: what are _you_ doing here?"

"…I got something to do." Haga simply scoffed and walked away.

Ryuzaki quickly increased his stride to walk side by side with him. "Come on, stop following me!" ordered Haga.

"_You're_ the one following _me_!"

_I have to steal the God Cards; one way or another, I have to get them._

Ryuzaki started walking faster. _I can't let you get them! Even if it costs all my cards and everything I own, I have to get the God Cards! _Haga began walking faster, and Ryuzaki increased his own speed with an annoyed groan. Then they ended all pretenses and broke into a run down a slope, glaring furiously at each other as they ran. Then they glanced forward to see a robed man at the bottom of the slope.

"Get out of the way!" shrieked the boys, both of them unable to slow down. The man didn't move, and the boys crashed into him, getting knocked to the ground.

"What were you doing here?" demanded Ryuzaki.

"That was dangerous!" agreed Haga.

"You are Dinosaur Ryuzaki-dono," said the man, "and Insector Haga-dono."

Surprised by his unusual manner of speech, Ryuzaki murmured, "How can I help you?"

The man's eyes glowed. "I'm here to take your souls."

"What do you mean?" cried Haga.

"Shut up!" snapped the man, priming his serpentine Duel Disk. "Duel!"

000000000

Loki stopped eating and suddenly looked up. "You sensed it too, didn't you?" asked Shijo. "I guess I can't be surprised; you've been holding _those_ cards for so long, after all."

"Nii-san…what was that?" murmured Loki.

"That was pure dark energy."

"But I never got such an intense feeling from the Millennium Items, and I can tell by looking that they have lots of dark energy."

"The dark energy is stored in the items, which in turn makes the energy feel less outstanding. Magically-enchanted items will never feel as powerful as the magic stored inside, so when someone releases magical energy from an item, you immediately feel a difference."

"That's as maybe, but this definitely didn't feel like a Millennium Item."

"Indeed, but that's hardly our concern," said Shijo as he refilled Loki's orange juice. "We have a chore list, and investigating unidentified magic bursts is Hikaru's job today."

"You actually have that listed as a chore?"

"Yes, and that reminds me: I must remember to pick up dry-cleaning, and you have a little shopping to do."

000000000

At that moment, in Domino, Other Yugi was walking towards the Domino museum alone. With his three God Cards, he wanted to finally realize his destiny, but he was afraid that he'd be sad if the others were there. He only wanted Yugi to see him off.

As he climbed the steps, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu caught up to him. "Yugi! Hey, Yugi!" He turned in surprise.

They walked up to him and Honda said, "You left so suddenly, we thought something was wrong."

"Were you going to leave us this way?" challenged Jonouchi.

Anzu nodded. "We'd be sad if we couldn't say goodbye."

Honda, Jonouchi, and Anzu put their hands in a circle. "No matter how far apart we are…"

"…our hearts will always be together."

Other Yugi smiled and added his hand to the group. "Thank you, everyone."

000000000

_Caraway, _Loki thought to himself, pulling spices off the shelf. _Cumin…and it was nice of Shiro to write in English, alphabetized._

"Ah, Loki-kun!" greeted Megumi.

"Megumi-san," he returned.

"How are things with your new family?"

"Unusual, but not unwelcome. I'm stuck with the shopping today."

"A very small price to pay," she replied. "Shizuka called and said she went to challenge Yugi."

"I guess I'd better finish up before…" Loki suddenly turned pale and clutched his stomach.

'Are you ok?" she asked, quickly walking over.

000000000

Other Yugi pulled out the three God Cards. _Once I put the three God Cards on the stone, the door to my memory will be opened. What will happen? The answer is here._

"My Other Self…" murmured Yugi. Other Yugi took a deep breath and raised his God Cards before the stone. The God Cards began to glow, as did the carving of the Millennium Puzzle on the tablet.

To their shock, the tablet iced over. The glow ended, and the God Cards started to crackle with black energy. "What's wrong?" exclaimed Honda.

"I…I feel a strong force," strained Other Yugi.

000000000

At the supermarket, Loki keeled over and starting hacking into his sleeve. "Are you ok?" exclaimed Megumi.

After a moment, Loki returned to normal. "…It's nothing," he lied as he stood up. "I…I should finish my chore and go lie down."

"What the hell is that?" they heard someone yell, and suddenly everyone started rushing to the front.

"What's all this?" wondered Loki as he and Megumi went to investigate. "…Oh dear," he murmured. All over the streets and sidewalks, and flying through the air was an army of Duel Monsters.

"Is this one of those duels?" asked Megumi.

"Not like one _I've_ seen."

000000000

"Answer me, damn it!" snapped Hikaru. "What happened here?"

"Hey, is that Haga and Ryuzaki?" Hikaru turned to the source of the voice, and saw Other Yugi and his friends running over to him; Haga and Ryuzaki stood there, looking to the sky completely dazed.

"Yugi-sama," greeted Hikaru. "I can't make any sense of what they're saying."

"Who are you?" asked Other Yugi. "Another member of the Nakamura Clan?"

"Yes, I'm the second oldest sibling, Hikaru."

"And which sin would you be?"

"Wrath." Stepping back she said, "See if you can get anything out of them, if you wish."

Honda turned to the two. "What are you two doing here?"

Haga cackled. "The first sign is here."

"Soon this world will end," said Ryuzaki.

"Sign?" asked Other Yugi.

"What do you mean?" asked Anzu. Haga and Ryuzaki merely cackled in response.

"That's all _I've_ been getting," said Hikaru.

"We don't have time for this," said Jonouchi. "Let's go."

"May I inquire?"

"We figured that with all these Duel Monsters appearing over the place that Kaiba knows what's going on, since he invented the Solid Vision system."

"By all means, go nuts." _Now that I think about it,_ she thought once the gang left, _though the original magic is gone, there's clearly an abnormal level of energy surrounding the city itself, as well as those monsters. I wonder if there's a connection…_

000000000

"Looks like you got everything," acknowledged Shijo as he unpacked the last of the food.

"But of course," replied Loki. "I'll help you put these away."

"Thanks." As they started putting the groceries away he said, "So, did anything interesting happen to you today, apart from monsters cropping us all over the place?"

"Yes, I ran into Shizuka's mom at the store."

"Cool."

"I'm sure it's absolutely none of my business, but in _regards_ to the monsters…"

"Yeah, I don't have an answer for you. I'm sure Hikaru will get to the bottom of this."

"She can take care of himself, can't she?"

"Of course! We're Duel Spirits; who really knows more about dueling than us?"

"Me, perhaps?"

"…You have your moments," admitted Shijo.

"Now that I think about it, I've never actually seen any of you duel, except Satomi-chan. What are your styles, exactly?"

"We like to base it off our namesake sins, though some of us like to be ironic about it. Hinata, with her sloth, has no actual monsters in her deck; she just likes to wear down the opponent with Spells like Chain Energy and Toll until they can't make any moves."

"Nasty."

"I, with gluttony, use 'Ojama' cards to clutter the opponent's field."

"I see; gluttony means you're basically expanding, and once you get too big you can't really do a lot."

"Yoichi, with greed, likes to make his opponent draw with various effects, whilst using the continuous effect of Greed to damage them for doing so."

"And that's where the irony comes from."

"Kazuki, with his envy, uses a 'Venom' deck to slowly poison the opponent's monsters. Hikaru, with her wrath, uses a Skill Drain deck in conjunction with powerful monsters to pulverize the opponent."

"That currently makes her the person who'd lose to me fastest."

"But…aren't most of your monsters Effect Monsters?"

"Yes, but a bunch of them activate in the Graveyard anyway, so they don't get inhibited by Skill Drain."

"Fair enough. Lastly is our dear mentor, Saburo, pride, who uses a 'Six Samurai' deck."

"Of course; who knows more about pride than samurai?"

"Hey, if you were allowed to cut down people _just_ because they forgot to bow to you, you'd be proud too."

"But…what about Satomi? She's lust, and the only thing in her deck that reflects that is Darklord Asmodeus, and that's the guy that supposedly _punishes_ lust."

"She's different," replied Shijo with a shrug. "Unlike most Duel Spirits, she doesn't really play off her own theme."

"You mean she uses a logical deck that she thought up herself?" exclaimed Loki in mock surprise. "That's just nonsense!"

"Don't mock me; my strategy works very well for me. Then again, I _am_ the weakest duelist of the Nakamura Clan. Now, help me make dinner."

"Pushy."

000000000

That night, the Nakamura clan sat around the dinner table. A lovely meal had been prepared by Loki and Shijo, and they just couldn't wait to eat it; except, of course, that one of their number was missing.

"Are you _sure_ Hikaru doesn't need any help?" muttered Loki. "That was a pretty incredible energy spike a few minutes ago."

"If she was in any trouble," replied Hinata, "we would've sensed it. Stop worrying."

At that moment, Hikaru stormed in. "Excuse me for intruding," she muttered.

"You look pissed," stated Saburo. "Care to talk it out?"

"Sure, why not?" She sat down. "I found out a lot by tailing Yugi. Apparently the monsters are real, the energy spikes we keep feeling are the result of a Spell card that takes people's souls, three guys stole Yugi's God Cards, and the only link is a little green rock. Will somebody _please_ pass me the wine?" Satomi immediately passed it over. "Thank you."

"Not to beat a dead horse," said Loki, "but _what_ was that about the God Cards?"

"…Some bikers, who apparently call themselves Doma's Three Swordsmen, broke into Yugi's house and stole his God Cards while he was in another room."

"That's pretty careless of him."

"Shortly after, I witnessed a duel between the Other Yugi and a man known as Grerimo, who successfully used God of Obelisk in that duel."

"_Another_ duelist who can call upon Gods?" asked Kazuki.

"You recall that Spell I mentioned; it's called Orichalcos Barrier, and it infuses the user with enough dark energy to control Gods."

"Artificial God users," muttered Shijo. "What blasphemy."

"It gets better. The Spell itself cannot be destroyed, negated, or removed. The user's monsters become treated as Dark as well as their normal attribute, and gain 500 ATK. The user can also play monsters in the Spell/Trap zone, which can't be attacked without clearing the regular monster zone."

"Talk about hideously overbalanced," murmured Satomi. "Someone could actually have _ten_ monsters at a time, five of which can't be attacked?"

"The worst part being that it not only corrupts the soul of the user, but it seals away the soul of the loser."

"Would Pegasus Crawford really create such a horrible card?"

"He _couldn't_," said Loki. "He has no magic anymore. Besides which, he doesn't have the need for people's souls. Someone else created this card."

"A new danger to this world?" asked Hinata. "That's rather depressing."

"I'll try to catch up with Yugi tomorrow. But this can wait; I'm hungry."

"Yes, we'll hold off until later," agreed Saburo. "I'm sure the world will last until we've at least eaten."

End Chapter


	5. Strange New Magic

Chapter 5: Strange New Magic

The next morning, the gang found Ryuzaki and Haga, and they tried to run off; Jonouchi and Honda caught them and starting shaking them down. "What do you want?" demanded Haga.

"I don't like this!" whined Ryuzaki.

"Well, you shouldn't have run away after seeing us," shot back Jonouchi.

"Release them, Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun," prompted Yugi. Once they were let down he asked, "What happened to you guys?"

"I just don't feel good," answered Ryuzaki. "We dueled some guy yesterday, and were terribly defeated."

Haga angrily smacked Ryuzaki upside the head. "We had a tough fight," he amended, "But he used such a wicked card."

"Orichalcos Barrier?" offered Yugi.

"Right, that's it!"

"What, are you his partners?" accused Ryuzaki.

Jonouchi put him in a headlock. "How's that possible? Yugi's the one who got your souls back!"

"What were you saying about 'the sign of the end of the world' yesterday?" asked Yugi.

As Jonouchi let Ryuzaki go, he asked, "Did we say that?"

Haga crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "…No, I don't remember that. But I don't want to talk about that; Yugi-kun, can we see those God Cards?"

"They were stolen," answered Yugi.

"What?" demanded Ryuzaki.

"Are you serious?" snapped Haga.

"We have to get back he cards," said Jonouchi. As the gang headed off he called back, "If you come up with anything, please tell us. Thanks."

"We will!" Haga called back. Once they were out of earshot he sneered, "I lied."

"We have to find them first-" agreed Ryuzaki.

"And take the cards," they said together.

As the gang walked, Honda muttered, "So…according to recent reports on the TV and papers, people go lifeless, like the body without a soul."

"Yes," said Anzu, "but all these events are happing all over the world."

"Could there be lots of people killing the duelists?" suggested Jonouchi.

Suddenly, they heard a girl yell out, "Hi, darling!" in English. They turned, and saw a schoolgirl running towards them. "I want to see you!" Then she flung herself onto Yugi, hugging him tightly.

"Who are you?" asked Yugi, clearly confused.

"Come on, darling! "You've forgotten about our sweet promises?"

"The sweet promises?" asked Anzu.

"Remember this?" She let go of Yugi and pulled out a promotional card called Ties of Friendship. "This card is the best proof!"

"Ah, this card!"

"You are?" exclaimed Jonouchi.

"Rebecca!" they exclaimed.

"But you're totally different," pointed out Jonouchi.

"Where's your teddy bear?" asked Honda.

Rebecca proudly smirked. "I graduated, so I don't need a teddy any more. Besides, I have a boyfriend!" Then she squeezed Yugi's arm tightly.

"She's really grown up fast!" admired Jonouchi. "It must be an American thing."

"Anyway, it's Grandpa that wants to talk to you."

And so she led the gang back to the Domino museum, where Professor Hopkins waited by the stone tablet, along with Sugoroku, Loki, and Shizuka. Hopkins was much taller than Sugoroku, and seemed to be a few years younger. "Morning," greeted Loki.

"Loki-kun?" asked Yugi.

"Yugi-kun!" greeted Hopkins. "I have something to tell you, Yugi-kun…no, Nameless Pharaoh. After seeing this slate, I believe you are the only one who can solve the crisis of human destruction."

"The crisis of human destruction?" asked Yugi. "What do you mean, Professor?

"I told you before, I traced the source of Duel Monsters and the ancient Egyptian slates. I've determined that the ancient Pharaohs used a spell to seal evil will in the slates, or in an evil object so that it can be invoked again to conduct rituals."

_So those are the Dark Games,_ Yugi realized.

"Soon, among those who controlled the slates, someone was controlled by an evil mind. I heard that some of them even gained the power of destruction. The one who resisted this evil power…"

_I can't believe this happened to My Other Self,_ thought Yugi. "But this was a long time ago. How is it connected to present events?"

"Recently, I joined a research project in the Atlantic Ocean."

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Anzu. "I saw it on the news!"

"I researched every ruin in the world, but what I saw down there was an undiscovered civilization." He pulled out a few photographs and handed them to Yugi. "Take a look at these."

"Oh!" said Yugi. "They look like Duel Monsters!"

"Yes, the carvings on the wall looked like Duel Monsters, but we believe this is older than ancient Egypt. 10,000 years old."

"10,000?" exclaimed the gang.

"If this is true," said Sugoroku, "this is an overwhelming discovery!"

"Yes, but we're not finished yet," replied Hopkins.

Yugi looked in shock at one of the pictures; an eye peering down over a city being struck by a tidal wave and meteorites. "This monster is attacking the city!"

"In the drawings, we see their destruction."

"The whole civilization is destroyed! So the recent monster crisis around the world is a sign of the apocalypse? Could that be what Haga meant yesterday?"

"The stone tablets of 10,000 years ago, Egypt 3000 years ago, and the current crisis; can it really be a coincidence, or-?"

"Wait!" snapped Honda. "Duel Monsters is a game created by Pegasus! Someone must be playing a trick with the Duel Disks."

"You heard Kaiba," argued Shizuka. "He said his system wasn't responsible."

"So then, you're going to tell me that the monsters are real?"

"They _are_ real," confirmed Loki.

"The monsters can be seen in the ancient carvings," continued Hopkins. "I believe that many rituals, magic and spells throughout history are evidence of humanity's desire to invoke monsters from another world."

Honda just laughed. "Come on! This is ridiculous!" Rebecca angrily kicked him in the shin. "OW!"

"Did Grandpa say he was joking?" snapped Rebecca. "Pegasus created Duel Monsters after seeing the ancient stone carvings!"

"But…"

Hopkins shrugged. "That doesn't matter. In the academic world, people think it's just a hypothesis, a heresy, or just a topic."

"Grandpa!"

"I believe you," said Jonouchi. "When I was attacked by Ra, it was a real monster, not just a holographic image. And now, we know it's not just the chosen duelists that can control a God Card."

"The Duel Monster's world…" Yugi murmured.

"What you're saying sounds like a tall tale," said Rebecca, "but the world we live in isn't necessarily the only one. Some hypotheses state that in different space and time exist other worlds."

Honda raised his eyebrow. "You're just a kid, but you're saying such deep words."

Rebecca snarled, "How dare you? Don't look down on me, I'm a college student!"

"College?"

"She's quite gifted," said Hopkins.

"I told you, I'm a genius," said Rebecca. "Genius. Ge-ni-us."

"She's just like that," muttered Jonouchi. "Not cute at all."

"What are you saying?"

"Stop, Rebecca," said Hopkins. "You're a lady, now."

"I'm sorry."

Clearing his throat, he continued. "I think in the time of ancient Egypt, the world was almost destroyed by Duel Monsters. But the world didn't die: that's because of a Nameless Pharaoh. There must be a reason why he returned."

"Now that you say that, Doma's Three Swordsmen said the same thing," stated Yugi. "…Professor, let me show you something." Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out the green stone. "It was left by the one who attacked us yesterday."

Hopkins looked at the stone closely. _Very similar. There are such stones in the underwater ruin. _Aloud he asked, "May I study this?"

"Yes, please," said Yugi.

"I have to return to America and conduct a thorough investigation. If I discover anything, I'll contact you."

They headed outside, and Sugoroku hailed a taxi. Once one pulled up he said, "I'll take Arthur and Rebecca to the airport."

"Goodbye, darling!" said Rebecca before giving Yugi a peck on the cheek. "Bye-bye!" A few seconds later, they drove off.

_It's strange,_ thought Yugi. _I can't believe all this happened to My Other Self._

_I don't remember anything,_ replied Other Yugi.

Suddenly, Yugi heard a girl cry out, and he looked around, concerned. "What's wrong?" asked Jonouchi.

"Someone was asking for help," answered Yugi.

The others glanced around; there was nobody within a hundred feet of them. "There's nobody here," said Honda.

"But…"

"Are you too tired, Yugi?" suggested Jonouchi. "Let's go home now." He left with Anzu and Honda.

"This is a fine mess you're in now, Yugi-kun," sighed Loki.

"I assume Hikaru told you everything," said Yugi.

"She did. We're operating under the assumption that Orichalcos Barrier is a simple card enchanted by magic to give it the form of a Duel Monsters card, which unleashes its magic when activated."

"We don't have any other theories," agreed Shizuka, "but that's as good as any. Have you any ideas on what to do?"

"No, I don't have a good enough grasp of what's going on. Why would these people stay behind and give you a chance to win your God back, if they were really interested in them?"

"It seemed like they were gauging my strength," noted Yugi. "That's why they had that one man fight me, though he said he was just Rafael's servant."

"They want souls: that much is a given. I guess they want to make sure they belong to strong people."

"That would explain why they took Haga and Ryuzaki's souls, and reduced them to gibbering wrecks."

"'Reduced'?" inquired Shizuka.

"I'm being charitable."

000000000

As Yugi slept uneasily, Loki sat downstairs behind the counter of the shop. He stared at the door, just waiting for someone to try and break in.

"Looking for a job, Loki-kun?" asked Sugoroku as he walked in, wearing his pajamas.

"Grandpa," he greeted. "No, I'm just making sure there aren't anymore break-ins."

"That's very nice of you, but you needn't worry about us."

"Even so, I-" Then he looked up. "I sense something strange."

"Strange? What could it be?" Suddenly, an unexplained light appeared outside. The two of them ran outside to investigate, and saw an aurora in the sky. A moment later, they were joined by Yugi, wearing his casual clothes. "What's going on?"

"I'll go check it out!" said Yugi as he ran towards it, strapping on his Duel Disk.

"Yugi-kun, wait!" called Loki as he ran after him.

When they met up with Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda and Shizuka at Clock Tower Square, they saw a giant green crystal in the sky. As if magnetized, the monsters that previously flew freely were drawn to the crystals, dissolving on impact. Once the last of the monsters were gone, the crystals fell apart, revealing a giant reptilian eye.

"What manner of creature…?" asked Shizuka.

Suddenly, an energy blast erupted from the Leviathan's eye, creating a huge whirlwind. Everyone ran for cover, but Yugi just stood there, and was quickly trapped in the eye of the storm. Yugi's Duel Disk glowed, and he instinctively drew a card. He raised his card in the air and shouted, "Lend me your power, Timaeus!"

A flash of light erupted from the card, quelling the whirlwind. Then the figure from the card appeared; a large green dragon. "What is that dragon?" exclaimed Jonouchi.

"Timaeus!" The eye unleashed another whirlwind, but Timaeus countered the Leviathan's attack with a burst of flame, creating a beam struggle.

In spite of himself, Loki began to laugh uncontrollably. "What glorious power! It's so pure, it's almost perfect!"

Timaeus won the clash and the eye shattered like glass, causing the fragments to fall like a meteor shower. Then, Timaeus flew back into the card.

Dark Magician Girl appeared and said to him, "Thank you, Master! Now the door can be restored. But the evil power is still hidden in this world, and our friends are still imprisoned. The evil god will revive again. Please, Master, defeat that evil god, or our two worlds will perish!" And then she vanished in a sparkle of pink light, along with the aurora.

End Chapter


	6. The Swordsmen Engage

Chapter 6: The Swordsmen Engage

"So, the name of one of those dragons was Timaeus," murmured Satomi, who was with her brothers and sisters on speaker phone with Loki.

"You know of them?" inquired Loki. At that moment, he was downstairs on his cell phone, while Yugi and the others were upstairs.

"Of course," said Hikaru. "We're Duel Spirits, after all, so we've been to the Duel Monsters world. The Altar of Dragons is a gathering spot for the untainted magic in that world. Simply being there is very effective remedy for what ails you."

"I noticed; I always felt the burden of my curse, but for the brief moment Timaeus was before me, I felt only peace for the first time in a long time. So these dragons are entirely made of holy energy, and perfect beings."

"Indeed," said Saburo. "A purely holy being is non-corporeal. As a result, the dragons have the ability to be one with every Duel Spirit."

"Interesting. I'll be sure to relay this to the others."

"Give Shizuka-kun my regards!" called Satomi.

"Bye-bye." Then he hung up. As he turned to go up the stairs, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Sugoroku as he walked past. He opened the door and stepped out for a few seconds, before returning with a box. "It's something for Yugi."

"I'll take it up to him," said Loki. He took the box and walked up, only to see Honda and Jonouchi gripping each other up. "No roughhousing," snapped Loki. "You're guests."

"What's that box?" asked Anzu.

"It's a package, apparently from America."

"You think it's from Otogi?" asked Anzu as Loki set it down before them. Everyone crowded around the package. Anzu read, "Industrial Illusions." There was a brief silence before everyone screamed, except for Loki.

Yugi opened up the parcel. Inside was a tape, as well as a promotional Duel Monsters card with a picture of a key. "Industrial Illusions is Pegasus's company," noted Honda, sounding concerned.

"There's a videotape," said Jonouchi, picking up the tape, "It's just like the Duelist Kingdom tournament. I think we should just throw it out!"

"What's the problem?" asked Loki. "You have a quarrel with Pegasus?"

"The last time they received a tape like this," explained Shizuka, "Pegasus stole Grandpa's soul with the magic of the Millennium Eye."

"Pegasus is the one with the Millennium Eye? I wasn't aware of that."

"But Pegasus doesn't have the Millennium Eye anymore," Anzu nervously reasoned. "Isn't that right?"

"That's right," confirmed Honda. "Somebody stole it."

_My Other Self,_ thought Yugi, _what should we do?_

"Although Pegasus no longer has the Millennium Eye," said Other Yugi, "he was the chosen one, and he's the creator of Duel Monsters."

_Do you think this tape has something to do with this?_

"Yes, most likely."

Yugi nodded and picked up the tape. "Let's check it out," he said as he slipped the video into the VCR and hit the play. Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda ducked for cover.

Pegasus J. Crawford appeared before them. "Yugi-boy!" said Pegasus. "Long time no see!" Turning more serious he said, "It's very abrupt, but you should know what's happening around the world."

Jonouchi looked up. "What the hell? It's just an ordinary tape."

"I created Duel Monsters, and now they're causing panic around the world. What is happening? I've done some research, and I discovered something. I have to speak to you about this, Yugi-boy, but I can't leave because someone is watching me. Mailing this tape is a risk, but if you receive it, you must bring this card to America! I'll send a plane for you! Please be quick! I await your arrival!" Then the tape ended.

"Yugi?" asked Jonouchi. "What's going on?"

"We have no choice," determined Other Yugi. "We have no other clues."

Yugi stood up and said, "Right. I'm going to America."

"You can't waste your time here," agreed Jonouchi. "I'm coming with you!"

"Jonouchi-kun!"

"I won't let you go alone!"

"I want to come too!" agreed Anzu.

"There's no reason why I shouldn't come along too," said Shizuka. "This sounds quite exciting."

"I guess it's unavoidable," sighed Loki. "I'm coming too."

"Good," said Honda. "Since we've already made up our minds, let's get ready now!"

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"And if Pegasus is going to pick us up," added Jonouchi, "we get to go to America for free!"

000000000

Dartz stood before the podium that contained the three God Cards. "By the souls of the duelists and the three God Cards, the door is now open. But…I can't believe the Nameless Pharaoh also has that kind of power. Our Gods have just revived; we need offerings to maintain their power. Nameless Pharaoh…I won't allow you to cause problems. Rafael!"

"I understand," said Rafael as he knelt before Dartz. "I'll present the soul of Nameless Pharaoh to our God."

"That's not enough." Dartz turned to Rafael. "In order to revive Him, we need more duelist souls!"

"Give me Kaiba Seto's soul," said Amelda as he entered.

"I'll deal with Jonouchi Katsuya," declared Valon as he walked in. "I'll defeat him and take his soul!"

"All for that woman?" guessed Amelda.

"That's none of your business! But why do _you_ insist on defeating Kaiba?"

"That's none of _your_ business," shot back Amelda.

"What?"

"Shut up," snarled Rafael. "We stand before Dartz-sama."

"The Nameless Pharaoh is heading towards another strong duelist," continued Dartz. "Pegasus J. Crawford."

"Pegasus!"

"I'll arrange your encounter. Move, now!" The Three Swordsman bowed, and quickly departed.

000000000

"So, you're adamant on going with them?" asked Satomi as Loki packed his bags.

"I simply can't allow my apprentice/client/friend go without me," replied Loki. "That's bad teaching/business/manners, respectively."

"If you insist. I'll continue my investigation in the Duel Monsters World; perhaps I can learn more about this dark god from talking to Dark Magician Girl. If I find anything useful, I'll use you as a relay to Yugi-kun."

"Alright."

"But be careful; simply being near Orichalcos Barrier will irritate your condition. Try to avoid getting into a duel with these people."

Loki chuckled. "If I don't duel against these people, then there's really no point in me going, is there?"

With a shrug, Satomi replied, "It's just a suggestion. I may be your older sister, but I can't really force you one way or another. Just be safe and take lots of pictures. "

"Camera!" exclaimed Loki. "_That's_ what I'm forgetting. Do I even have a camera?"

"The phone I gave you has a camera function."

Loki looked at the phone. "…Oh yes, so it does."

000000000

The following day, as Yugi and his friends began to land in California, Kaiba was locked in a bitter duel against Pegasus himself, at Duelist Kingdom. Pegasus threatened to buy all of Kaiba Corp's stocks unless he agreed to duel.

Kaiba had Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500), and the Continuous Spell Charm of Lamentation. Pegasus had Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon World.

[2000] [2200]  
[Kaiba Seto] [Pegasus J. Crawford]  
(Burst Stream of Destruction) (Toon Swarm)

"Launch Spell, Wingbeat of Giant Dragon!" declared Kaiba. "I return a Level 5 or higher Dragon-type to my hand to destroy all Spells and Traps on the field. Your Toon World will disappear!" With that, Pegasus's field was cleared.

"My Toon World!" cried Pegasus, lowering his head.

"There's no card capable of defeating me!"

Mokuba excitedly jumped up. "You're so great! Onii-sama!"

Kaiba smiled. "I set one monster. Turn end!" Pegasus just stood there in stunned silence. "…Who are you?" Kaiba inquired in a dark tone. "My strategy was flawless, but you should have foreseen this situation. You're simply imitating his old strategy. I know Pegasus isn't that stupid. You are not Pegasus! Who are you? Tell me!"

Letting his fake voice drop he answered, "Kaiba Seto, you're not bad. You're very perceptive. You're right: I'm not Pegasus."

Mokuba gasped. "What's going on here?"

The impostor ripped off his disguise. "I'm one of Doma's Three Swordsmen, Amelda!"

"Doma? Three Swordsman?" demanded Kaiba.

"I won't forgive you."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is your retribution!" he roared, activating his Orichalcos Duel Disk. "Kaiba Seto!"

[2000] [2200]  
[Kaiba Seto] [Amelda]  
(Burst Stream of Destruction) (Flames of Vengeance)

Amelda drew a card from his real deck. "Launch Field Spell: Orichalcos Barrier!"

Kaiba looked in shock as the boundaries of the cursed circle encircled the combatants. "What on Earth is this?"

"This is Orichalcos Barrier. The duelists imprisoned in this world can't leave until he wins the duel. And the loser: his soul will be sealed!"

"What are you saying?"

"Kaiba Seto…I am commanded by the King of Doma, Dartz, to take your soul!"

"Stop this ridiculous joke!"

"Onii-sama!" cried Mokuba as he ran up to Kaiba. Then he crashed against the invisible barrier and was knocked to the ground.

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba shot to his feet and desperately banged on the wall. "Onii-sama! Onii-sama! Onii-sama!"

Kaiba turned back to Amelda. "Your trap is well-planned."

"Kaiba Seto," said Amelda, "do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

"The appearance of the Duel Monsters…the buyout of Kaiba Corp stock…were they all your doing?"

"Who knows?"

"What is your intention?"

"I already told you: to take your soul."

"Stop this boring nonsense!" demanded Kaiba.

Amelda smirked. "You're kidding, right? It doesn't matter. You can't leave Orichalcos Barrier. You will pay for Kaiba Corp's crimes with your soul!"

"What crime? What the hell?"

"I summon Gorlag (4/1000/1000)!" As soon as it appeared on the field, the seal appeared on its head, and it gained 500 ATK.

"Your monster's ATK rose?"

"Orichalcos Barrier increases the ATK of all my monsters by 500. It also gains 500 for every Fire Attribute on my field. Since he's a Fire Attribute too…" Gorlag was engulfed in flames, and its ATK raised another 500.

_2000 ATK?_

"Gorlag, attack his set monster!" As soon as Versago the Destroyer (3/1100/900) was destroyed, it reappeared on Amelda's field. "Monsters destroyed by Gorlag will be Special Summoned to my field after the Battle Phase, and treated as Fire Attribute. However, they'll lose any special effect." Versago gained 500 ATK from Orichalcos Barrier. "Since I have another Fire Attribute, Gorlag gains another 500 ATK!"

"Damn," murmured Mokuba. "Whenever Onii-sama's monsters are destroyed, they reinforce the opponent!"

"I'll set one card and end this round."

_The Gorlag strategy seems to be flawless, _thought Kaiba. _He's not just good at talking big. But…_ He glanced at the Crush Card Virus Trap in his hand. _If I destroy Gorlag, I'll also destroy all the monsters Special Summoned by his effect. I'll sacrifice my Pitch-Dark Dragon in the next round._ With a smile he said, "My turn, draw! I set one monster in defense! Then I'll set one card."

"Crush Card Virus?" guessed Amelda. "I know your strategy, because I've analyzed all information about you."

"I see. You must be well-prepared; a boor afraid of the powerful must be well-prepared."

"_You're_ the boor," hissed Amelda.

"What?"

Amelda reached into his back pocket and pulled out a broken, charred action figure. "Look at this."

"What's this garbage for?"

"It's garbage to you."

"What else could it be?"

"It's mine…it was left by my little brother! Your company killed my little brother!" Kaiba and Mokuba gasped in shock. "My country used to be beautiful. I can still remember the beautiful scenes from many years ago. But I've also seen hell. My brother…Miruko…we were saved by a tank on our side, built by Kaiba Corp. Miruko was to be transported to a safe camp, but the tank he was in exploded: blown up by enemy helicopters, _also_ provided by Kaiba Corp! They were sold personally by your father, Kaiba Gozaburo!"

"How is this possible?" whimpered Mokuba.

"My heart died then. This is my revenge."

"Onii-sama…Onii-sama did nothing wrong! It was Gozaburo who sold the weapons. Onii-sama hated what Gozaburo did, so he bought out Kaiba Corporation. He wanted to use his wealth and abilities to create something better! This is Onii-sama: this is the redemption of Kaiba Corp!"

"Redemption?"

"Right! Onii-sama wanted to build Kaiba Land for all the children of the world!"

"Don't make me laugh. Will that revive my parents and my little brother?"

"I…"

"That's enough, Mokuba," Kaiba silently reprimanded.

"But Onii-sama…" Kaiba adamantly shook his head.

"Kaiba Corp destroyed peace to get profits," Amelda furiously continued. "That Duel Disk you made…the capital invested making it…no; the things you eat, the clothes you wear are all bought through Kaiba Corp by killing others! Now I want you to pay back with your soul!"

"Revenge?" asked Kaiba. "I _did_ take over Kaiba Corp and Gozaburo's empire. I won't deny that. But it's clear that you have your own way of seeing the truth. Therefore, I will duel to show I'm right."

Amelda smiled cruelly. "_I'll_ be the one who's right. You can't beat me. Launch Continuous Trap, Royal Decree: as long as it's on the field, all other Traps will be negated! That means your Crush Card Virus is useless."

"Turn end," growled Kaiba.

"My turn, draw! Gorlag, attack his set monster!" Once Kaiba's Pitch-Dark Dragon (3/900/600) was destroyed he said, "Now that your monster's gone, Versago will attack directly!"

[400] [2200]

"And now, the destroyed Pitch-Dark Dragon comes to my side." It gained 500 ATK from Orichalcos Barrier. "Turn end."

_I don't have any Monster in my hand that doesn't require a sacrifice. My next draw will be very important,_ thought Kaiba. "My turn!" He drew, and grinned. "I'll use my hands to create a future! Launch Spell, Card of Demise: I draw 5 cards, but I must discard my hand in five turns. Look! This is the power of creating the future! Launch Ritual Spell, White Dragon Ritual: I present a Level 4 offering and Ritual Summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

"What?"

"I use Blue-Eyes as an offering. I Ritual Summon Paladin of White Dragon (4/1900/1200)! Launch Spell, Monster Reborn: Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the Graveyard! Paladin, attack Pitch-Dark Dragon!"

[400] [1700]

"With one less Fire Attribute," he said as Gorlag's ATK dropped, "I attack Gorlag with Blue-Eyes!" When Gorlag was destroyed, so was Versago.

[400] [1200]

"Now, I offer Paladin of White Dragon to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500) from my deck. Turn end. You said I can't win. Now I return those words to you."

"My turn," Amelda growled. "You think you're so clever, Kaiba Seto. The diminishing fire will now be reinforced!"

"You're talking nonsense."

"Launch Spell, Pot of Greed: I draw two cards. Launch Spell, Aetonix Flame!" In a burst of flame, both Blue-Eyes were destroyed. "It destroys all non-Fire and non-Fiend monsters, and lets me Special Summon a Fire Attribute from my Graveyard: Gorlag!" The power boosts immediately returned its ATK to 2000. "Launch Spell, Fire Whip: it Special Summons all Monsters destroyed this turn to my field as Fire Attribute!"

"My Blue-Eyes!" exclaimed Kaiba as they appeared before Amelda.

"You will be killed by your own Blue-Eyes. There's no better revenge. And of course, with two more Fire Attributes, Gorlag gains more power. But the effect of Aetonix Flame means I can't attack you now. Your life is spared. I'll set one card. Turn end. Draw, Kaiba Seto: this is your last chance!"

_I have no God Cards. I have nothing left. It's impossible…I can't be defeated here! I can't lose here!_ He reached for his card, and suddenly found himself floating above the Altar of Dragons. "Why am I here?" he asked. Then he stopped before a dragon statue, with a sword stuck in its neck. "What is this statue? Should I pull the sword out?" He floated over, grasped the hilt and removed the sword. The statue cracked, and within was revealed a real dragon. "Why…do I know your name? Your name…is Critias!" he exclaimed as he touched the dragon's nose.

Kaiba found himself back at the duel. _Was that an illusion?_ he wondered. He drew, and looked in surprise. _What is this card? That's impossible! Why is there a card I don't recognize? But…I know its power. This will be my finishing card!_ Aloud he declared, "Go! Fang of Critias!"

"What?" demanded Amelda. "_That_ card?"

"Because of its special power, I can summon this Monster and fuse it with a Trap card!" The Fang of Critias swirled into the Crush Card Virus, as the face of the card transformed.

"Impossible! The Monster mingled with a Trap?"

Kaiba chuckled. "I have to transcend our common sense." He laughed triumphantly. "Come out now! Death Virus Dragon (4/1900/2000)!"

"Death Virus Dragon?"

"Death Virus Dragon can destroy all other monsters with 1500 ATK or more!" A series of thorny vines wrapped around Amelda's monsters, destroying them. "Take this: Death Virus Dragon's direct attack!" As his monster launched its attack, he laughed and declared, "I win, Amelda!"

"Launch Quick-Play Spell, Contagion of Madness: when I'm attacked directly, you take damage equal to half the monster's ATK!"

[0] [0]

Orichalcos Barrier around them glowed, and a green beam shot up from beneath, shattering the Orichalcos and knocking Kaiba back. Amelda was gone, but they heard him vow, "Don't forget this: I will take revenge!"

End Chapter


	7. The Truth Behind Doma

Chapter 7: The Truth Behind Doma

As they walked through the terminal, Loki suddenly stopped and looked eastward. "You sense something?" asked Honda.

"Definitely," confirmed Loki. "I feel lots of dark magic."

"Is it Pegasus?" asked Anzu.

"I don't have a clue. You guys meet up with the escort, and I'll go investigate."

"Will you be alright?" asked Shizuka.

"I don't see why not. It's an English-speaking country, and English is my native language."

"That's not what I-"

"If it's Pegasus, we'll rendezvous very quickly; if it's our real target, I'll take it out."

"If you insist," said Yugi, "be careful. If the source of this power is Doma, they'll use Orichalcos Barrier against you."

"Any power they throw at me, I can easily redirect."

000000000

Twenty minutes later, Loki rode through the streets of downtown California on a trolley. _This is my first time on one of these things, _he thought. Pulling his camera out of his bag, he took a picture for Satomi.

"Next stop, business district!" announced the conductor.

_This should be close enough; I can walk from here._ He hopped out and ran down the unusually empty streets. He paused when he saw a familiar logo. _Oh, it's Kaiba's American HQ!_ He snapped another picture.

"Nakamura Loki," he heard a man behind him.

Loki hopped away and spun around to face the man addressing him; a man wearing all black, with spiky blond hair and tan skin. On his arm was a serpentine Duel Disk. "Green Duel Disk," said Loki, "and blond hair. Might you be Rafael?"

"So you know. You can therefore guess what I want from you."

"You look interesting. I'll be glad to have you as my opponent." Loki pulled a Duel Disk out of the bag he carried and strapped it to his arm.

"Duel!"

[4000] [4000]  
[Nakamura Loki] [Rafael]  
(Way of the Intercepting Card) (My Lovely Guardians)

"I'll start," said Rafael. "Draw! Launch Continuous Spell, Guardian Treasure: I discard 5 cards to draw 2 cards. As long as Guardian Treasure remains active, during my Draw Phase, I can draw an additional card."

"You must have a lot of faith in your draw."

"I'll set one monster. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I summon Mataza the Zapper (3/1300/800)! Launch Equip Spell, Axe of Despair: Mataza gains 1000 ATK! Mataza, attack his set monster: Iaido Arts!" Rafael's Necro Gardna (3/600/1300) was destroyed. "Mataza the Zapper can attack twice in a turn. Mataza, attack Rafael directly!"

"By the effect of Necro Gardna," countered Rafael, "I remove him from my Graveyard to negate the attack."

"Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" He drew two cards. "Because I have no monsters in my Graveyard, I'll Special Summon Guardian Eatos (8/2500/2000) in attack mode! Launch Equip Spell, Gravity Axe – Grarl: Eatos gains 500 ATK, and you can't change the battle positions of your monsters. Now, since I have Gravity Axe – Grarl on the field and it's the only card in my hand, I Special Summon Guardian Grarl (5/2500/1000) in attack mode!"

"What an incredible draw!" admired Loki. "You have a wonderful connection to your cards."

"I sense your connection as well," acknowledged Rafael. "Grarl, attack Mataza!"

[3800] [4000]

"Eatos, attack directly!"

"I discard Kuriboh, to reduce the damage from this attack to zero."

"Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" _It's a shame I wasted Axe of Despair already; it makes it almost impossible for me to win in a contest of power. I guess I'll have to improvise. _"I summon Reflect Bounder (4/1700/1000)! I'll set one card. Turn end."

_A powerful defense,_ thought Rafael. _If I attack it, I'll take damage by my monster's ATK. I suppose he thinks he's created a wall with it._ "My turn, draw! Launch Continuous Spell, Purity of the Cemetery: during your Standby Phase, you take 100 damage for each monster in your Graveyard, but this card is destroyed if a monster is sent to _my_ Graveyard."

"You think you can whittle down my Life Points without battling?" asked Loki. "That will take far too slowly; I only have two monsters in my Graveyard."

"Let's see if I can accelerate the process. Launch Spell, Card Destruction: we both discard our hands and draw the same number of cards." With a disappointed groan, Loki discarded two cards, before drawing two more. "It looks like they were both monsters. That means during your turn, you'll take 400 damage. Turn end."

"My turn, draw!"

[3400] [4000]

Loki looked at his hand cards: The Tricky, Fusilier Dragon, and Pot of Avarice. _Only the threat of my set card is preventing him from attacking, along with the effect of Reflect Bounder. But my set card is Spirit Barrier, which only works while I control a monster. If he attacks Reflect Bounder with Guardian Grarl, and then attacks directly with Eatos, I'll be done on my next Standby Phase. I have to get rid of Purity of the Cemetery before he gets too bold._

"Feeling stuck?" asked Rafael. "Run away if you want; I haven't drawn Orichalcos Barrier yet."

_Right, and Orichalcos Barrier is yet _another_ thing I need to look out for. I guess we'll see if my deck responds to my will as well as I think it does._ "I discard one card to Special Summon The Tricky (5/2000/1200) in defense mode. Launch Spell, Pot of Avarice: I return the 5 monsters in my Graveyard to my deck and draw 2 cards."

Rafael smirked. "So, your set card's a bluff after all."

_Shit. If I don't get the right card, he'll wipe me out immediately._ He drew his cards. With a relieved sigh he replied, "Too late to figure that out. Launch Spell, Fissure: I destroy the monster with the lowest ATK on your field!" In a flash, Guardian Grarl was destroyed. "With a monster in your Graveyard, Purity of the Cemetery is destroyed!"

"…"

"Launch Spell, Riryoku: I reduce the ATK of your monster by half, and add that amount to my monster. Reflect Bounder, attack Guardian Eatos: Mysterious Mirror Beam!"

"Launch Quick-Play Spell, Rescuer from the Grave!" declared Rafael, as it popped from his Graveyard. "Once, while it's in the Graveyard, I can remove 5 cards from my Graveyard to negate your battle against my monster."

"Tch!" snapped Loki. "Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I'll set one card. Guardian Eatos, attack The Tricky!" Once it was destroyed he said, "Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" _Oh, Dimension Wall! That's perfect! I don't need Spirit Barrier after all; with the effect of Dimension Wall, I'll give _him_ the Battle Damage. If he attacks with Eatos, he'll be destroyed in one hit!_ "I set one card. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! Launch Equip Spell, Butterfly Dagger – Elma: Eatos gains 300 ATK. Now that Butterfly Dagger – Elma is on the field, I summon Guardian Elma (3/1300/1200)! Elma, attack Reflect Bounder!"

Loki raised his eyebrow_. I guess he's avoiding the massive damage that a battle with Eatos would bring by sacrificing a weaker monster. Not that it matters, since Dimension Wall will still break him. _"The effect of Reflect Bounder activates-"

"Launch Counter Trap, Divine Wrath: I discard a card to negate your monster's effect and destroy it."

"What?" cried Loki as his monster shattered.

"Guardian Elma, attack directly!"

[2100] [4000]

"Turn end."

_Bastard. He read me like a book. I can't use Dimension Wall against Elma's attack, because then he'll crush me with Eatos. But if I get hit with Elma again, it won't matter._ "My turn, draw!" _Marshmallon…I guess I'm back to stalling._ "I set one monster. Turn end."

Rafael simply stood there with his eyes closed, clutching the pendant around his neck. "I understand, master," he mumbled.

"Turn end," growled Loki.

"My turn, draw. Launch Spell, Giant Trunade: all Spells and Traps are returned to our hands. Launch Spell, Nobleman of Crossout: your set monster is removed from play."

Loki stared dumbly at the field as his monster vanished. _I failed,_ realized Loki.

"You are most fortunate," said Rafael, as his pendant began to glow. "You have been granted an audience with Dartz-sama."

"Dartz?"

"Elma, direct attack!" Loki cried out as the attack struck. He hacked up blood and fell to his knees.

[800] [4000]

"Surprised with how real it feels? The magic of Orichalcos extends beyond mere cards. Eatos, direct attack!"

000000000

In a room on the top floor, there was a door in Pegasus's office that had a card reader. "This is it," said Otogi. "The only door I can't unlock." Other Yugi ran his card through, and the door opened to a large dark room.

"Man, it's so dark in there!" exclaimed Honda.

"Maybe it's a trap by Doma?" suggested Jonouchi. Kaiba and Mokuba simply walked in. Shortly after, the others came in too.

The lights came on dimly, and several models of Toon monsters were revealed. "I hate Toon monsters," snarled Kaiba.

Ryuzaki and Haga scurried in afterwards. "Pegasus must've hidden some incredibly rare cards in here!" said Haga.

Suddenly, a hologram projection of Pegasus appeared in the middle of the room, and all chattered ceased. "Yugi-boy, welcome to my private room! It's a kingdom that can ease my mind. Do you like it?"

"Nobody likes it," muttered Honda.

"Shut up," scolded Anzu, elbowing him in the chest.

Pegasus suddenly turned more serious. "But Yugi-boy, as I recorded this message, I felt I was in danger, and I was right. My company was already bought out."

"Just like me," said Kaiba. "A lot of Kaiba Corp's stocks were bought by somebody."

"This so-called 'secret' organization is called Doma, which owns as much money as America."

"Doma?" exclaimed Other Yugi.

"He said secret?" asked Kaiba.

"Doma manipulated major world-changing events from behind the scenes for over thousands of years," continued Pegasus. "You should've learned that from history books. The rise and fall of Rome: was that the inevitable result of history? Who provided the funds for exploration during the Sailing Age? Citizen revolutions: was it a spontaneous movement of the citizens? Who gave Napoleon his power? The Industrial Revolution and the Renaissance: who was the man that provided the investment for them? I don't have any real evidence, but I believe they were involved in all these elements of history."

"They were involved?" asked Other Yugi.

"Now Doma is acting again. They're using the power of the Duel Monsters that I created, and wish to be more than just involved. They seem to have some new evil plan. Yugi-boy, I called you here to tell you this, and also because I want you to have something. I've created a new card and hidden it somewhere in this room."

"Card?" exclaimed Haga and Ryuzaki.

"I wanted to give you the card myself, but I can't. I'm sure you can find it."

A quick scan around the room later, Other Yugi pointed out the Pot of Greed figure by Honda. "Pot of Greed is the only thing in the room not connected to Toon World!"

Honda took the pot and reached inside, pulling out the card. "…Hey, it's completely blank! There should be something on the card, right?"

"If there isn't," replied Kaiba, "then it's worthless."

"Nameless Card," murmured Other Yugi.

"Yugi-boy," said Pegasus, "I'm counting on you! Please save my cute monsters! You're the only one who can do it!" With that, the hologram flickered out, and the lights turned to their maximum brightness.

"What's going on?" cried Jonouchi. "This is so confusing! A secret thousand-year-old organization? Why would Mai work for these people?"

"Don't get too close to Doma," warned Kaiba. "I remember something Gozaburo once said: there must be some dark force behind the world's economy. I didn't think it was important at the time; I thought it was the nonsense of a coward. No matter how you struggle, these are not opponents you can deal with."

"It's hard to say," replied Other Yugi. "Maybe I can't touch a huge organization by myself, but…" he let his statement drift away as he pulled out the Eye of Timaeus.

Kaiba flinched when he saw the card. "That's…?"

Jonouchi pulled out his special card. "Claw of Hermos."

"Kaiba," said Other Yugi, "you have one of them too, don't you?"

Kaiba responded by pulling out his dragon. "Fang of Critias." The cards all glowed, resonating with each other.

"As long as the three of us are together, maybe we can defeat Doma. Do you get that feeling from the cards, too?"

000000000

"Fascinating," said Satomi. At that moment, she was speaking to Dark Magician Girl at the point where the three dragons previously stood. "These dragons used to be warriors?"

"That is correct. At the end of their last battle, a sorcerer weakened them by turning them into dragons. In their weakened state, he was able to freeze them."

"The majority of dragons are some of the strongest monsters in the game. If turning them into dragons weakened them, then they must've been indescribably powerful to begin with."

"They were. And the only way to defeat the Orichalcos God is to restore these warriors to their true forms."

"And surely, now the three True Duelists now possess the warriors in their dragon form, the first step is completed. While imperfect right now, they should prove to be very effective weapons."

"For the time being, but against the Orichalcos God, they can do very little in their current state. Perhaps the card that Pegasus developed is the key."

"Yes. Perhaps the reason is looks useless is because it has the same special protection like on the God of Ra card, in which the text is only revealed when placed on a Duel Disk. It's the perfect disguise against thieves."

"What will you do now?"

"I'll attempt to get in contact with Loki. Heaven knows he can't resist a chance to show off." With a polite bow she said, "Thank you for your assistance" before she vanished.

_So that was a Sin Angel,_ she thought. _Had she not told me, I might never have noticed._

000000000

Loki awoke several hours later in a plain white room with four doors. He still had his Duel Disk and his other possessions. Groggily, he pulled out his cell phone to call for help. The phone indicated that there was no service. "…This…could be a problem."

End Chapter


	8. The Demon Within

Chapter 8: The Demon Within

Other Yugi awoke with a start, having relived the nightmare of Yugi's soul taken. "A dream? I…" He glanced to his side, and saw Anzu and Shizuka sleeping on nearby cots. "Anzu! Shizuka!"

Anzu sat up. "Where are we?"

"Did we really survive?" moaned Shizuka.

Suddenly, a wild-looking dog rushed in and pounced on Anzu. "Anzu!" cried Other Yugi. But she was in no danger; the dog playfully licked Anzu's face, eliciting a few giggled from her. Then the dog licked Other Yugi's face, much to his discomfort.

"Sunny!" scolded an Native American girl who walked in. "Stop it; it's rude to our guests."

"Who are you?" asked Shizuka.

"I am Kris," said the girl as the dog walked over to her, "and this is Sunny. It's lucky you're OK; it's a miracle that you fell from such a height unharmed. Let me introduce you to my father."

After a short walk, they encountered an old man, who was busy picking up the cards of Yugi's deck. "Ah, you're awake," he greeted.

"You are?" asked Other Yugi.

"I am Ironheart, the guardian of this valley." He handed the deck back face-up. "Take it; it's yours, right?" Other Yugi hesitated, seeing The Eye of Timaeus on top, but took the deck back. "You have a very rare card."

With a sigh, he took the card and handed it to Ironheart. "I can't use this card anymore."

"Yugi," murmured Anzu.

"Then I'll keep it for now," said Ironheart as he took the card.

"Oh, what about Haga?" asked Shizuka. "Did you see another person; a boy with a big head wearing glasses?"

"I took him to a town at the bottom of the mountain, since he wasn't like you; he was cold like the dead without a soul."

"He really doesn't have a soul," confirmed Other Yugi. "It's all my fault. The darkness in my heart controlled me."

"…Long ago, the land and humanity were joined in heart and mind. It was full of love and no-one was lonely. Times have changed. I sense there is a lot of loneliness in your heart."

"I lost my dear partner," confirmed Other Yugi. "I…I'm on a journey to find his soul."

"What would you do if you found his soul?"

"I don't know. I just want to apologize to him."

"…Then you come with me."

What followed was a difficult walk through a narrow mountain pass. At one point, Anzu nearly slipped, but Other Yugi grabbed her hand in time. "Be careful," warned Kris. "Even the animals lose their footing in this area."

"There's a place called 'Stone Wilderness' ahead."

"Stone Wilderness?" asked Other Yugi.

"Humans' pieces of soul lodge onto it, just like the plants, flowers and land on which mankind has touched and stepped." Now walking on wider and more stable ground he continued, "Stone Wilderness: people say it's a place where wandering souls gather in this life."

"Will my partner be there?"

"But many evil spirits gather there also. Once you enter, I can't guarantee you'll come out alive." He stopped walking. "Knowing all this, will you still go?"

"I want to see my partner," he adamantly replied.

"So it's true," groaned Loki as he approached from the path on which they were heading.

"Loki!" cried Shizuka.

"I couldn't believe what he told me. It was too horrible."

"What?" asked Other Yugi.

"First thing's first: I see you're all relatively unscathed, but where's and Jonouchi and Honda?"

"We were separated on a train," explained Shizuka. "The couplings were undone by Haga, and they were left behind. Last I saw, they were fine."

"That's good. But my fears are confirmed: Yugi-kun is gone, isn't he?"

"Yes," Other Yugi sadly answered.

Loki sank to his knees. "I spoke to the mysterious head of Doma. He told me a horrible lie…saying that _you're_ the reason he's gone. That you personally used Orichalcos Barrier, lost, and he lost his soul. For the love of god, tell me he was lying. Tell me it's all a ruse to turn us against each other."

"Loki-sensei," said Shizuka, "I know you're upset, but this isn't the time! We're _all_ broken up about this, but the Other Yugi literally lost half of himself. He's destroyed!"

"I'm not heartless. I detest the thought of kicking people when they're down. But please…_please_ tell me it was a lie, and I'll never bring it up again!"

"…My need for victory caused me to use Orichalcos Barrier," confirmed Other Yugi.

Loki remained silent as the full impact of his words set in. "…You killed him. I can't believe you actually killed Yugi."

"Loki, please," Anzu murmured.

"You killed him you killed him you killed him you killed him you killed him. Other Yugi…you want to see Yugi-kun again? Hmm? To apologize?" He shot up and pulled out Orichalcos Barrier. "How about I send you to him?"

"Don't be insane!"

"Loki-sensei, stop!" cried Shizuka, running between him and the others, planting herself firmly in his path. "I _can't_ let you fight the Other Yugi!"

"Move or _be_ moved," warned Loki. "I have no quarrel with you, but I can't let what he did go unpunished."

"I've lost some faith myself. Other Yugi's struggling right now; though rage clouds your vision, surely you can see that he's doing all he can to make it right. If you have _any_ respect for Yugi, you'll allow this guy to do what he has to do."

"…"

"Please wait for Other Yugi to do what he has to; if you fight him now and win, neither of them will ever be at peace. I won't stop you if you get your revenge later, but if you want to fight him now, you'll have to fight me first."

The tension was felt by everyone; only the wind did anything to break the silence. After a moment, Loki slid the card into his deck. He then stepped to the side, sitting against the rock face. "…Go. For the time being, I can maintain my rage."

"Loki-" started Other Yugi.

"Say nothing: go before I lose myself and attack you." Unable to argue, the rest of them hurried on.

Only Shizuka remained behind to say, "I knew you weren't heartless." Then she hurried after the others.

"So did I," said Satomi as she hopped down.

"You can't honestly say you knew that I'd stay my hand," criticized Loki.

"I knew there was a chance. In case you went ahead with the duel and activated Orichalcos Barrier, I was gathering energy to shatter it with." She sat beside Loki. "How do you feel, babe?"

"I have such conflicting emotions right now. I want to punish the Other Yugi, but I know Yugi-kun probably forgives him; I don't want to break his heart. Then I saw the way Shizuka looked at me, and…my resolve was gone."

"You love her."

He understood she was making a statement, not a question. He buried his face into his hands. "Onee-chan…I really messed up."

She sadly nodded. "Yes, you did."

"There's nothing I can do to make amends."

"I'm sure Other Yugi feels the same about Yugi-kun, but that doesn't stop him from trying. What about you, little brother? Isn't it worth it to do all you can to make amends?"

"…What can I do?"

"You can't do anything until you confront your demons."

000000000

In an undisclosed location, Loki stood at the edge of a circle with a standard Duel Disk and his normal deck. On the opposite side of the circle was his serpentine Duel Disk, with the deck he received from Dartz.

"Are you sure you don't want to remove Orichalcos Barrier before you begin?" asked Satomi, who stood behind him. "That will attach real stakes to this duel."

"My personal demons are inside of me, and by extension are much smaller than me. If I can't beat them, I don't deserve to live."

"As you wish."

She then launched a ball of energy at Loki that harmlessly passed through him, forcefully extracting all of his neuroses as it went, until it struck the green Duel Disk. The orb, filled with everything wrong with Loki, formed around the Duel Disk, lifting it into the air, until it took a human shape.

Loki's eye twitched as the shape appeared to be nearly identical to him. "God, what a vile form."

"That's not nice," the creature replied with a sneer.

"I call it like I see it."

"Like it or not, I'm here to stay. Do you honestly think that I'll vanish _just_ because you beat me? I'll die when _you _do. If I use Orichalcos Barrier and lose, I won't disappear; I don't have a soul, because I'm just a part of you. But if you lose, we both die."

"Suits me."

"That's a morbid thing to say."

"Not really; the thought of taking you with me is at least a comfort, in the sense that you won't be around to lead me to harass my friends."

"Then consider this grim possibility: what if I'm the biggest part of you? What if by beating you, I have enough of you in me to take on a life of my own?"

"'What if', indeed. We'll never discover the answer."

"Duel!"

[4000] [4000]  
[Nakamura Loki] [Loki Demon]  
(Way of the Intercepting Card) (Gods of Destruction)

"I'll start," said Demon. "Draw! Launch Field Spell, Orichalcos Barrier!"

As the barrier formed around them, Loki clutched his heart in pain; blood trickled from his mouth. _I've never felt darkness this intense and concentrated._

"Darkness enhances my monsters," said Demon as the insignia of Orichalcos appeared on his forehead. Blood flowed from his eyes and the corners of his mouth, but he didn't seem to notice. "I summon Cloudian – Turbulence (4/800/0)!" It gained 500 ATK and turned black. "When summoned, it gains a Fog Counter. Launch Continuous Spell, Cloudian Squall: during my Standby Phase, all face-up monsters get a Fog Counter. I set one card. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I summon Maha Vailo (4/1550/1500)! Launch Equip Spell, Axe of Despair: Maha Vailo gains 1000 ATK! Also, Maha Vailo gains another 500 ATK for each Spell equipped to her, giving her 3050 ATK. Maha Vailo, attack Turbulence: Holy Lightning!" The discharge dissipated Demon's monster on contact.

[4000] [2250]

"Using the power of light to dispel me?" sneered Demon. "It's not a bad tactic, but just look." At that moment, his monster reformed itself. "My monster cannot be destroyed in battle."

"True, but it has to stay in attack mode or be destroyed. That's your weak point. And I know you don't have Spirit Barrier to cancel that weakness, because I excluded it specifically for Other Yugi to keep attacking it. The only difference is that _I_ have enough power to exploit that."

"You think you're so clever, just because you built this deck and know all its strategies. But don't forget that I'm still a part of you, so I know exactly how _your_ deck works as well."

"Perhaps, but I still have the natural advantage. After all, the whole is greater than the sum of its parts."

"I say that _I'm_ the whole."

"You're a whole lot of nothing. I set two cards. Turn end."

"We'll see who 'nothing' is. Launch Continuous Trap, Xing Zhen Hu: I seal both of your set cards, preventing their activation!" A seal appeared on each of the cards, turning them black. "My turn, draw!" Cloudian Squall placed Fog Counters on all monsters on the field. "I use the effect of Turbulence, removing all Fog Counters from him to Special Summon as many Cloudian – Smoke Balls as Fog Counters removed from my deck or Graveyard." Two Fog Counters vanished, and became two Cloudian – Smoke Balls (1/200/600), which formed in the Spell/Trap zone.

_I see,_ thought Satomi. _He places his tribute fodder in the Spell/Trap zone, safe from attacks, thanks to the capabilities of Orichalcos Barrier._

"Time's up," said Demon. "It's time for the trump: the bane of duelists."

"You drew it already?" asked Loki.

"It was bound to happen; with the dark energy that flows through me, they fly into my hand the instant I need them. I tribute two Smoke Balls and Turbulence to summon the shadow of Osiris: The Devil's Eraser (10/?/?)!"

_The very card I expected to finish Other Yugi with. How prophetic._

"The ATK and DEF of this card is 1000 for each card on your field. It's a very risky card in the respect that you have full control over its power, but not now: thanks to Xing Zhen Hu, you're stuck with two cards you can't use, so it'll have at least 2000 ATK at all times. Actually, it'll have 2500 ATK," he amended as Orichalcos Barrier enhanced his monster. "Devil's Eraser, destroy Maha Vailo: Digestive Blaze!"

[3050] [2250]

"I set one card. Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" _If I do nothing, Devil's Eraser has 2500 ATK, but the instant I play a card it'll have 3500 ATK while the card stays on the field._ With a grin he thought, _Good._

"What are you scheming?"

"Jeet Kune Do: the weakness of the strong is their strength. More accurately, it's the inability to control one's own strength that kills them."

"Don't give me this Zen bullshit. It won't help you now."

"Actually, I think it will. I set one card. I summon Amazoness Swordswoman (4/1500/1600)!"

"_That_ card?" he shrieked as his monster's ATK became 4500.

"Exactly. You know when Amazoness Swordswoman battles, the opponent always takes the Battle Damage. When she attacks Devil's Eraser, she'll be destroyed, but you'll take 3000 damage. Amazoness Swordswoman, attack Devil's Eraser!"

_I can't believe I'm defending an attack against a weaker monster._ "Launch Trap, Destruction Ring: I destroy Devil's Eraser, and we each take 1000 points of damage!"

[2050] [1250]

Devil's Eraser fell apart, leaving behind a spreading black pool. "By the 2nd effect of Devil's Avatar," growled Demon, "when it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, all cards on the field are also destroyed." The black water, like acid, melted all the cards on the field, before it vanished. Suddenly, three glowing cards appeared before Loki. "What?"

"Weren't you curious as to the cards I set? The one I just set, and one of the ones you sealed, were both the Trap, Statue of the Wicked: when destroyed, they Special Summon a Wicked Token (4/1000/1000) in defense position. The last was the Trap, Dark Coffin: when destroyed, I can discard a random card from your hand. Of course, you only have one card in your hand."

_Damn,_ he thought as he discarded Fires of Doomsday.

"It comes down to the wire. You have no cards in your hand: if you don't draw a monster, you lose. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! …You control monsters and I don't, so I Special Summon Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1000)!" Its ATK was boosted by Orichalcos Barrier. "Cyber Dragon, break one of his Wicked Tokens: Evolution Burst!" Once it was broken he declared, "Turn end. You can't deny it, Nakamura Loki. The world wants you to lose. Why else would it have allowed me such a fortunate draw?"

"My turn." He looked at his cards. "The world is as angry at me as I am at myself. Somehow, I don't think it'd mind if I died here. But I can't go right now; not until I do right by Yugi-kun and Yugi-sama."

"You never will. The simple fact that you're both duelists means that you'll always be fighting each other, and if you think licking his boots will make up for it, then you're a fool."

"Perhaps so. Even after years of dueling, I still don't quite understand the nature of the duel. I have, however, learned one important thing: when people duel each other, the door to their hearts can open up."

"You don't truly believe that, do you? You've never had that happen."

"There's only one way to discover whether or not it's true, and that's to shatter you and move onto the next duel. I'll tribute Wicked Token to summon Prime Material Dragon (6/2400/2000)! Launch Spell, Riryoku!"

"You drew that card at this moment?"

"I reduce Cyber Dragon's ATK and add it to Prime Material Dragon!"

_It's almost symbolic,_ thought Satomi. _Prima Materia is supposedly the formless base of all matter. Loki's relationship with Yugi as they know it is over, and must start anew._

"Prime Material Dragon, wreck Cyber Dragon!"

[2050] [0]

Demon shrugged as Orichalcos Barrier closed around him. "You gain little from this victory. As I said, I'm a part of you. I will be with you. Always." Then he vanished, and the barrier broke.

"He's gone? …No; I still feel him lurking from within."

"Your demons will always be with you," confirmed Satomi, "but you have the power to tame them."

"My task isn't done. Somehow, I have to make up for what I did to Other Yugi."

"Pledge yourself to him," she said, handing him a deck. "Take this deck and be his guardian. I hope that someday, you'll be able to show him how sorry you are."

Knowing in his heart that Satomi would never steer him wrong, he took the deck without hesitation. "Yes," he said, placing his normal deck into a holder clipped to his belt. "I vow to protect and honor the Nameless Pharaoh." He placed the deck into his Duel Disk. "With my sword, I will cut down all who dare stand against him. In the name of Horus…"

Behind him, the apparitions of his monsters appeared.

End Chapter


	9. Strangely Familiar

Chapter 9: Strangely Familiar

With a groan, Loki awoke in a back alley in Domino City. "…Did I miss something?"

"Rough trip?" asked Satomi, appearing beside him.

"What did you do to me? My body feels like it weighs a ton."

"Sorry. I had to render you unconscious for a long time, as I created this world."

"Created this world?"

"From the magic of the Devil Gods, I created a time bubble. You remember that Dream Zanarkand thing that happened in Final Fantasy 10? It's the same basic thing, but I tweaked the timeline a little. I'm afraid during the time you were asleep, the Nameless Pharaoh already left for the afterlife, and the Millennium Items and Egyptian Gods are gone."

"Oh…" murmured Loki. "…Is it safe to tinker with reality?"

"It won't affect reality as we know it. This is just like a dream."

"For what purpose?"

"This is a parallel Earth, where just before the Nameless Pharaoh departs, evil people take the Egyptian God Cards, intent on using their power for evil. This'll be a nice chance for you to test your new deck. Three things to remember. First is that this tournament will go by Master Rules, instead of Super Expert Rules used during and since Battle City. Second is that I've modified the decks of many people. That's part of the reason it took so long to make this place. Thirdly is that since this place is really just one big What-If scenario, so feel free to do what you want."

"Ok."

"Good. Now, let's start this game off."

000000000

"…And, there we go," said Jonouchi as he placed his deck into his Duel Disk. "I'm good to go. How's your deck going?"

Blinking in confusion, Loki replied, "W-well, even though I haven't really tested it, I have great faith in this deck. But I'm more interested in what Shizuka came up with."

Jonouchi threw a few punches in anticipation. "It's only been a few weeks since Battle City, but I'm itching to get this tournament started! I can't wait to meet you, Yugi, or Shizuka in the finals."

Glancing at his watch, Loki murmured, "That reminds me…"

"Oh, you're right! Where the heck's Yugi? Look at the time already! He's late!"

"Don't worry about it. Let him come in his own pace."

"I know, but if he doesn't get here soon, we'll miss the Duel Express! And he was the one who promised that we were gonna take the train together!" For a minute, his temper seemed to burn itself out, until, "Man, that Yugi! ARGH! If he doesn't get here, he can give me all his rare cards and I still won't forgive him!"

At that moment, Yugi burst through the door, completely distressed. "Guys, everything's horrible! My Egyptian God Cards have turned to stone! Worse, my Other Self…the Millennium Puzzle…my Puzzle is gone, along with the spirit inside!"

000000000

"What took you guys so long?" scolded Shizuka when Yugi, Jonouchi, and Loki ran up to her. "We can't be late for the Duel Express?"

"No time for that," said Jonouchi. "Yugi's Millennium Puzzle was stolen."

"What! But how? How did that happen?"

"Forgive me," a woman said, "but I overheard your conversation."

They turned to the source of the voice, and Ishizu Ishtar walked over. "Ishizu-san?" asked Shizuka.

"So, it seems the Millennium Puzzle has _also_ disappeared…what I have feared the most is coming to fruition."

"What do you know about this?" asked Yugi.

"I have come to ask you duelists for your help. You must save the world from the Devil Gods. I understand this is sudden and confusing. However, the world is in grave peril, and only strong duelists such as yourselves can save us all from ruin before it's too late!"

Jonouchi thought to himself, _What else is new?_

"All the Millennium Items have disappeared…this is most likely due to the Devil Gods' resurrection. An unknown entity must have commenced a fusion ritual on the Egyptian God Cards, which released the Devil Gods into the world. The ritual stole the mighty power of the Egyptian God Cards. And the cards, now drained of their mystical energies, transformed into stone."

"So _that's_ why," Yugi muttered.

"You must send those evil creatures to their eternal rest before the world is destroyed. In order to accomplish this feat, the Egyptian God Cards are absolutely essential. However, since the Egyptian God Cards have been turned to stone, they no longer have power. Only the Millennium Items can restore them to their former glory. The Items have been scattered all over the world. They must be regained to resurrect the Egyptian God Cards. And with help from the Egyptian Gods, we may have a chance of sealing away the Devil Gods."

"Devil Gods!" exclaimed Loki. _So,_ this_ is what this is about: I have to overcome my biggest crutch._

"Devil Gods?" asked Shizuka. "Could they really be as strong as the Egyptian Gods?"

Ishizu clasped her hands together, as if in prayer. "I am counting on you to accomplish this task. Please…if left unchecked, their strength will keep growing. The world will be shrouded in perpetual darkness. Please help save the world!"

Yugi crossed his arms. "In any case, I have to find my Millennium Puzzle. I'm in."

"Since you said I'm a powerful duelist, how can I refuse?" stated Jonouchi. "I'm coming along too!"

"This'll be a good training opportunity," agreed Loki. "You have mine and Shizuka's support."

Ishizu smiled happily. "I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. First, the Millennium Items must be recovered." She closed her eyes. "As a descendant of a clan of Grave Keepers, I can sense the faint pulses of the Millennium Items. You must first make your way to the Egypt Exhibition. If my feelings are correct, the first of the Millennium Items should be there." She opened her eyes again. "I know what I ask is a great imposition, but I have no one to turn to except for you."

"Just leave it to us," Jonouchi happily answered.

"Your words have given me hope for the first time in a long time. I leave the fate of the world in your hands."

000000000

"You know about Devil Gods?" asked Yugi as they headed to the train station.

"Yugi-kun, you underestimate me," replied Loki. "I told you that _I'm_ the one who took God of Osiris, didn't I? Or did I? Anyway, I did a lot of research into Osiris, and an interesting name cropped up: Devil's Eraser."

"Devil's Eraser?" asked Shizuka.

"If Egyptian Gods are inherently light, then the Devil Gods can be accurately described as shadow. Devil's Eraser is the shadow of the God of Osiris."

"If God of Osiris isn't evil," said Anzu, "then Devil's Eraser _is_? Osiris is already scary to begin with!"

"Devil Gods…as cards, they're not quite as strong as Egyptian Gods, though their abilities are similar. However, anyone can safely use a Devil God; they don't require a connection to the Millennium Items. On the other hand, that also makes them more dangerous."

"How?"

"Though everyone knows about the Egyptian Gods, they instinctively know there's something special about them that only Yugi can use them. Everyone covets them, but they know they can't be used. Contrast the Devil Gods, with power anyone can use. Can you imagine what would happen if people found out about them? Can you imagine the greed and envy that would boil over in the hearts of ambitious duelists?"

"I see," agreed Yugi. "It's not the power, but the feelings the cards cause."

"Indeed. Even as I speak, the lure of those cards is hard for me to resist. But…I admire you as a duelist, so I'll therefore assist you in reuniting with Yugi-sama. Afterwards, though…"

"I got it. If you find the Devil Gods, they're yours. I know your intent; it's probably better _you_ hold them than any other bad guy."

"Yes, it's the lesser of two evils. Right, then: to the Domino Museum!"

000000000

They rode for five minutes in the empty train car in relative silence, before Loki looked up with a distasteful snarl. "What's wrong?" asked Yugi.

"I sense something," he growled. "Something mean."

"What do you mean?" asked Jonouchi.

"Loki-sensei has the ability to see and feel auras," explained Shizuka. "From them, he can determine a person's power and nature."

"It's still not perfect," admitted Loki. "I can only read a person's full power if they completely tap into it, and I can't accurately measure hidden potential. But I'll tell you this much: this new presence means harm to us."

"Where is it?" asked Yugi.

"It's in the next car." They quickly shot up and ran inside. When they arrived, the car was empty; even the lights were dim. "I still feel it…it's in here, somewhere."

Jonouchi crossed his arms. "Are you sure you aren't just a little on edge? Maybe you're just-"

Suddenly, the lights went out for a brief moment, before a large man in an overcoat stood before them. On his hat were the letters PK. With a sinister cackle he said, "You'll go no further…"

"The Player Killer of Darkness," hissed Yugi as he and Jonouchi went into defensive stances.

"The Millennium Items will never be yours!" The lights darkened as they entered a tunnel. "Looks like we're entered a tunnel! And darkness gives me power!"

"Me too," said Loki as he stepped forward, priming his Duel Disk. "Let's do this."

[8000] [8000]  
[Nakamura Loki] [Player Killer]  
(Honor Thy King) (Black Shroud)

"I'll begin," said Player Killer. "I'll set a monster. I'll set a monster. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I'll set a monster. I'll set two cards. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! Launch Spell, Heavy Storm!" Once their Traps were cleared he continued, "I flip up Stealth Bird (3/700/1700)! When my monster's Flip Summoned, you take 1000 damage!"

[7000] [8000]

"I'll set a monster. By the effect of Stealth Bird, I flip him facedown. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I flip up Gravekeeper's Spy (4/1200/2000)! When my monster's flipped, I can Special Summon a Gravekeeper from my deck with 1500 ATK or less. I Special Summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (4/1500/1000)! I summon Gravekeeper's Descendant (4/1500/1200)! Launch Field Spell, Necrovalley: all Gravekeepers gain 500 ATK and DEF!"

"I've never seen you use this deck before!" exclaimed Shizuka.

"Who better than a Gravekeeper to look after a dead Pharaoh? By the effect of Gravekeeper's Descendant, I tribute Gravekeeper's Spy to destroy the set monster beside your Stealth Bird." Player Killer's Goblin Zombie (4/1100/1050) was flattened.

"Goblin Zombie is sent from the Field to the Graveyard, I can add a Zombie-Type in my deck to my hand, and I choose Spirit Reaper!"

"Spear Soldier attacks your Stealth Bird!" As his monster charged he added, "My monster pierces your defenses!"

[7000] [7700]

"Descendant attacks directly!"

[7000] [5700]

"I'll set a card. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I'll set a monster. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I summon Gravekeeper's Guard (4/1000/1900)! By the effect of Descendant, I tribute Gravekeeper's Guard to flatten your set monster!" Once the Spirit Reaper was destroyed he continued, "Descendant attacks directly!"

[7000] [3700]

"Spear Soldier attacks directly!"

[7000] [1700]

"Open Trap, Rite of Spirit: I Special Summon Gravekeeper's Spy (4/1200/2000) from the Graveyard!" Gravekeeper's Spy attacks directly!"

[7000] [0]

An announcement played, declaring they were at their stop at Domino Museum. "I may have the lost the duel," grunted Player Killer as he limped away, "but you will never get the Millennium Items."

"We can't let him beat us to the items!" cried Yugi. With that, the four of them hastily exited the train.

000000000

"What a stench!" Loki sneered as he led his friends through the museum. "I can't see him, but he reeks of evil!" With no hesitation, he hopped over a restrictive rope and down several stairs before he stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi as he and the others passed the threshold.

"…Odd. His power almost completely flickered out in an instant. He must've been knocked unconscious or something."

"By what?" Jonouchi asked.

"How should _I_ know?"

After a short walk, they arrived at the basement. "The tablet," murmured Yugi, referring to the stone depicting the ancient battle between the Nameless Pharaoh and the High Priest Seto.

"Hey, it's Yugi-sama," said Loki, eyeing one of the figures. Suddenly, from out of the shadows, Amadeus flew out and landed at his feet. Loki knelt down to check his pulse. "Yeah, he's unconscious." He stood up and raised his fists. "Alright, come out of the shadows. It's rude to throw people at other people without an introduction."

At his request, a man emerged from the shadows. He was a tall Egyptian man, with a black robe and turban. "You've come for the Millennium Torque?"

"That's right," said Yugi.

"It is my duty to protect a Millennium Item, for I am a Guardian! You must prove yourself to me in a duel to see if you are worthy of a Millennium Item! You will only get the Millennium Torque if you can pass my challenge!"

"I'll handle this," said Jonouchi as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Then solve this duel puzzle!"

[4700] [2800]  
[Jonouchi Katsuya ] [Guardian]

The Guardian only had Empress Mantis (6/2200/1700). Jonouchi had Umi on the field; Premature Burial, Megamorph, and Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 in his hand; and Dark Elf in his Graveyard.

"I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 (4/1500/1300)! Launch Equip Spell, Premature Burial: I pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon Dark Elf (4/2000/800) from the Graveyard!"

[3900] [2800]

"Launch Equip Spell, Megamorph: since my Life Points are higher, Amphibious Bugroth's ATK is halved. By the effect of Dark Elf, I pay 1000 Life Points to attack Empress Mantis!" His monster charged, but was flattened by the opposing monster.

[2700] [2800]

"Now my Life Points are lower, Amphibious Bugroth's is doubled by Megamorph! And since Umi is on the field, Amphibious Bugroth can attack directly! Amphibious Bugroth attacks directly!"

[2700] [0]

Jonouchi grinned. "That wasn't so tough."

"You are still clumsy and unrefined," replied the Guardian, "but deep within you, I sense a faint glimmer of hope. You have proven yourself worthy." He pulled out the Millennium Torque. "Take this. It is yours," he said, tossing it to Yugi before vanishing.

Yugi caught it, and it glowed. "What…what is this?"

The four of them were surrounded in a bright light, and saw a vision; the city of Domino was in flames, with the three Devil Gods above the destruction. Before it ended, they caught a glimpse of the Other Yugi. Yugi stood there in a daze. "The Devil Gods will destroy the world…what Ishizu said was true…and my Other Self…"

"Man up, Yugi-kun," ordered Loki. "You're the one who uses the God Cards; we need you up and running."

Yugi wiped the tear away and said, "You're right. We have to hurry; if we don't, we'll be in a world of trouble! Let's go back and see Ishizu right away!"

They ran up the steps and into the main hallway, where the Kaiba brothers waited for them. "What are _you_ doing here?" Jonouchi demanded.

"I'll guess," said Shizuka, "that you're not here to see the exhibits, huh, Kaiba?"

"If you must know," said Kaiba, "Ishizu approached me, asking to help Yugi recover the God Cards. I think it was something about collecting the Millennium Items? It looks like you already have one of them."

"You'll help us?" asked Yugi.

"Not a chance. The title as champion and the strongest cards: only the most powerful duelist is worthy of these two things. And obviously, only the most powerful duelist will receive them."

"They belong to Yugi," Jonouchi protested. "He won them all fair and square, so they're his!"

"A real duelist doesn't need help from a bunch of cheerleaders. All you should count on is your own strength! You guys are so weak that none of you can survive alone, and you expect me to team up with you losers? Don't make me laugh!"

"Your pride is ill-fitting, Kaiba," Loki snarled. "Do I need to take you down a peg? Or ten?"

"Hey, you watch it!" snapped Mokuba. "Who are you, anyway!"

"Nakamura Loki; known in some circles as Siege the Ultimate Shield."

"I'm aware of that name," admitted Kaiba. "There's some that call you the Underground Game King. What caused you to scurry out of that rock you hid yourself under?"

"Self interest."

"Humph. Very well." Kaiba turned from them. "I suppose there's nothing further to say." With that, he and Mokuba both walked away.

"Darn his arrogance!" snapped Shizuka. "He acted like teaming up with us was an insult."

"Screw him," said Jonouchi. "That's just classic Kaiba for you. You met him before; you didn't expect him to team with us given the chance, did you?"

"My, what wonderful power I feel from him," said Loki, trembling with excitement. "Such destructive talent…I can't wait to face him."

End Chapter


	10. The Challenge of Taiyou Tenma

Chapter 10: The Challenge of Taiyou Tenma

Yugi and the others found Ishizu standing by the clock tower. "Ishizu!" called Yugi as they ran over. "We found the Millennium Torque."

Ishizu turned to them. "I am glad that you have returned safely. Sadly, it is not sufficient; a single Millennium Item does not have enough power to restore the Egyptian God Cards from stone. The next Millennium Item…" She suddenly touched her forehead. "What is this presence I'm feeling?"

Loki turned in surprise. "Yes, I sense it as well."

A masked man ran up to them, wearing a Duel Disk. "I am the Puppeteer of Doom! I won't let you meddle with Tenma-sama's plans!"

"You want to stop us? Let's dance," said Shizuka as she drew her Duel Coat.

"Ah, so we _are_ on the same page."

"Duel!"

[8000] [8000]  
[Kawai Shizuka] [Puppeteer of Doom]  
(Fatal Yandere) (Rise of the Worms)

"I'll start," said Shizuka. "Draw. Launch Spell, Gladiator Proving Ground: I add a Level 4 or lower Gladiator Beast to my hand from my deck, and I choose Gladiator Beast Bestiari! I set a monster. I'll set a card. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I summon Worm Cartaros (4/1200/500)! Cartaros attacks your set monster!"

"Sorry, my monster is Gladiator Beast Hoplomus (4/700/2100)!"

[8000] [7100]

"Since my monster battled, I return my monster to my deck to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo (3/800/400)! When he's summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast, I can destroy a face-up monster, and I choose yours!"

"I'll set a card. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! Murmillo attacks directly!"

[8000] [6300]

"Murmillo just battled, so I return him to my deck, and Special Summon Gladiator Beast Octavius (7/2500/1200)! When Octavius is Special Summoned by a Gladiator Beast, I can destroy your set Spell or Trap!" With that, Puppeteer's Mirror Force was destroyed. "I'll set a monster. Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I summon Worm Xex (4/1800/1000), and when he's summoned, I'll send a Worm Monster in my deck to the Graveyard, and I'll choose Worm Yagan. And since Worm Xex is the only monster I control, I can Special Summon Worm Yagan (4/1000/1800) in facedown defense mode! Worm Xex attacks your set monster!"

"It's another Gladiator Beast Hoplomus (4/700/2100)!"

[8000] [6000]

"I return my monster to my deck to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo (3/800/400), and destroy your Worm Xex!"

"Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari (4/1500/800)! Now, I return Bestiari and Murmillo to my deck to Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus (6/2400/1500)! When Gyzarus is Special Summoned, I can destroy up to two cards, and I'll crush your Worm Yagan. Octavius attacks directly!"

[8000] [3500]

"Gyzarus attacks directly!"

[8000] [1100]

"Since Gyzarus just battled, I return him to my Fusion Deck to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Laquari (4/1800/400) and Gladiator Beast Bestiari (4/1500/800)! By Laquari's effect, it gains 300 ATK! Turn end."

"My turn, draw! I'll set a monster. Launch Spell, Double Summon: I'll summon Worm Xex (4/1800/1000)! Xex attacks Bestiari!"

"Open Quick-Play Spell, Shrink: your monster's ATK is cut in half!"

[8000] [1000]

"Bestiari battled, so I return him to my deck to Special Summon another Gladiator Beast Laquari (4/1800/400)!"

"Turn end."

"My turn, draw! Launch Spell, Nobleman of Crossout: I banish your set monster! Laquari attacks directly!"

[8000] [0]

"The end," sneered Shizuka. "That's what happens when a nameless goon goes against the top-ranked in Japan."

"Bah!" he spat. "Don't get all cocky just because you beat me! This is an invitation for a challenge from Driver-sama!" He tossed Shizuka a card and ran off.

"It's a video card," said Yugi. "Try setting it in your Duel Disk, Shizuka." She did so, and a white-haired man with a ponytail and an eyepatch appeared before them.

"Bravo!" he said enthusiastically. "I guess that both my agents have failed me! I guess that both my agents have failed me!" With a laugh he said, "I had a feeling you guys will be a thorn in my side! But why fret when I can make a game out of this? Here are the rules: let's see you turn the Egyptian God Cards back from stone and bring them to my castle before time runs out! If you don't make it in time, I can't vouch for what happens to the world! How does _that_ sound?" Then he laughed as he flickered out.

"He's the one resurrecting the Devil Gods?" asked Ishizu. "…We cannot worry about that now; time is of the essence. The second Millennium Item must be found so we can restore the Egyptian God Cards. That is the only way we can defeat Taiyou Tenma and imprison the Devil Gods again. Please find the next Millennium Item."

"We'll do it," Loki sighed, "but I'm only going along with it because I have to."

Ishizu bowed respectfully. "I'm sorry, Loki, but I have no one to turn to but to you. I know I am asking for the impossible-"

"It's only _improbable_. We promised to help, and so we will. So stop apologizing and tell us where to go."

Ishizu smiled. "Thank you. The next Millennium Item is at Domino Pier."

000000000

Nobody guarded the entrance to the ship, so the four of them were able to simply walk in. They were surprised to see Kujaku Mai, dueling with Juan-Claude Magnum, playing table-top rather than with Duel Disks. "Harpie Lady Sisters, attack him directly: Triangle Ecstasy Spark!"

[4900] [0]

Magnum reeled back from the final hit. "My Mai, you are excellent, as always! But today, I'm better than usual! I've constructed a new perfect absolute ultimate deck filled with special unique powerful rare cards! Let's duel again!"

"I can't deal with this," she groaned.

"Isn't that the American movie ninja, Juan-Claude Magnum?" asked Loki.

"Yeah, he's stalking Mai," replied Jonouchi. "He just doesn't take a hint."

Hearing their conversation, Mai turned in surprise. "You came just at the right time. Can one of you duel this creep in my place?"

Shizuka nudged Loki. "Go ahead, Loki-sensei."

Clearly, he didn't expect that. "Huh? …Sure."

"You're a lifesaver." She turned to Magnum. "You hear that? This guy will take you on!"

"It doesn't matter who you force me to duel, Mai!" said Magnum. "When I win, you have to marry me, as you promised!"

"You better not lose," she ordered as Loki drew his Duel Coat.

"Perish the thought," he replied. "Yugi-kun, you'll find the Millennium Item in the hold. You can go get it while I polish off this guy." Yugi nodded and ran off with his friends.

When Yugi and his friends reached the hold, they found another man in a black turban waiting for them. "To the souls guided here by the Millennium Item, prove your worth by conquering my duel challenge!"

"I'll tackle this one," said Shizuka.

[1000] [5000]  
[Kawai Shizuka] [Guardian]

The guardian only had Marshmallon on the field; Shizuka had Kozaky (1/400/400), Burning Algae (3/500/1500), and Giant Kozaky (4/2500/2400) attached with Snatch Steal on the field; she had Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Tribute to the Doomed, Black Pendant and Mystical Space Typhoon in her hand.

"Launch Spell, Tribute to the Doomed," declared Shizuka. "I discard Black Pendant to destroy your Marshmallon!" Once it was destroyed she declared, "Giant Kozaky attacks directly!"

[1000] [2500]

"Kozaky attacks directly!"

[1000] [2100]

"Burning Algae attacks directly!"

[1000] [1600]

"Launch Quick-Play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon: I destroy Snatch Steal, returning Giant Kozaky to your field. I tribute Kozaky and Burning Algae to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (7/2400/2000)! Since there's no Kozaky on the field, Giant Kozaky is destroyed and you take damage by its ATK!"

[1000] [0]

"Impressive. Take this item." He tossed Yugi the Millennium Ankh and vanished.

At that moment, Shadi appeared as an apparition before him. "Shadi? But how?"

"The Millennium Items retain the memories of their bearers," Shadi answered. "These memories will guide the chosen duelists in their quest. Follow them to the salvation of the world." And then he vanished. Yugi remained silent for a brief moment, before he returned to the casino.

Loki glanced back to them as Magnum ran out in disgrace. "You have the Millennium Ankh?"

"Yes, so let's go back to Ishizu," replied Yugi. "Mai-kun…it's been a while, but we can't stop and chat right now."

"You go on ahead," prompted Mai with a dismissive wave. "I'll be here for a while, so call me if you need me to return the favor."

000000000

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Clock Tower. Before they even said a word, Ishizu looked up and said, "You have obtained the Millennium Ankh. With the power of two Millennium Items…" She placed the card on the ground and took the Millennium Ankh from Yugi, chanting heretical scriptures; light poured into God of Osiris and cracks slowly formed. The stone casing fell apart and the card was back to its original glory. She picked up the card and said, "God of Osiris has regained its power. Egyptian God Cards choose their bearers. This card chooses you, Yugi."

"God of Osiris…" Yugi shook his head, saying, "I can't use it. That card belongs to my Other Self."

Ishizu frowned. "After all the trouble you undergone to attain it, you will forfeit the resurrected Egyptian God Card?"

"I think Loki should hold on to that card."

"Oh?" asked Loki.

"Without my Millennium Puzzle, you're the strongest of us four. Besides, you have more knowledge about God Cards than any of us, and you're the one who found Osiris in the first place; I'm absolutely sure you're the best one to use Osiris!"

Loki raised his eyebrow. "Are you insane? Am I really so trustworthy?"

"Take it," insisted Shizuka. "We trust you."

"Loki, don't be shy! Take it!" Jonouchi insisted. "I'd be leaping out of my skin to get a card like that!"

"I understand," said Ishizu. "Since you all agree…Loki, I will entrust you with this card."

Loki immediately snatched the card when she handed it over. "Alright, twist my arm," he said with an evil grin. "Let's just hope that my greed doesn't get the better of me."

"Yeah, awesome!" cheered Jonouchi. "We have the first Egyptian God Card!"

"Still," said Yugi, "it seems that in order to restore a single Egyptian God Card, we need the magical powers of two Millennium Items."

Ishizu nodded. "You are correct. In order to resurrect all three Egyptian God Cards, you must gather the other Millennium Items. And quickly!"

"Why not?" replied Loki. "With Osiris under my command, I'll be able to plow down any duelist who comes our way. There's no problem."

"I'm glad to hear it. The next Millennium Item…is in Italy, among the Catacombs."

"…_That's_ a problem," Loki said with a twinge of embarrassment. "How, for example, are we to _get_ to Italy?"

"I have a lot of money, from dueling professionally and sponsorship contracts," said Shizuka. "I could buy airline tickets for us."

"True, but if we're going to be hopping back and forth all over the world, we need a faster and more cost-efficient mode of transport. Maybe I should call Satomi and-"

"You rang?" asked Satomi, suddenly appearing behind them, causing everyone a start.

"How long were you listening?" demanded Loki.

"Long enough to know you need my help. Well…ok." With a snap of her finger, she conjured a black ring and handed it to Loki. "Use this to travel the corridors of darkness. You can safely take up to four people with you."

"In that case," said Shizuka, "I think Loki-kun and Yugi-kun should go."

"What?" asked Jonouchi. "What about me?"

"We need to stay behind and protect our friends here, just in case."

"I guess," sighed Jonouchi.

"We'll be back soon," promised Yugi. "C'mon, Loki-kun."

"Of course," said Loki as he slipped the ring on. He conjured a black portal, and the two of them vanished.

End Chapter


End file.
